I Spy
by Dusty Dawn
Summary: Taranis wants revenge, but he's not too great with fighting. How does he go about it? Why, being a spy for the horde of course! Unfortunetly he later joined up with a childish night elf, and he finds it a little hard to not strangle her evey now and then.
1. Anger

I SPY  
By: Dusty Dawn  
Redone for the third time… I think.  
Disclaimer - I do not own Warcraft…. Why are you still readin' this? I don't got no funny comment!

Chapter One Anger

'World of Warcraft' was what my world has been nicknamed. For whatever year it seemed to be, each race is in war with another. So families, friends, co-workers, neighbors, and allies have died needlessly in the endless struggle to kill and win. My family had been one of those people, as had my village. It was a small village, nothing special, but the 'Alliance' had slaughtered them all. I only lived because I was away, gathering herbs for my Mother's soup. By the time I got back, they were all dead; only the burning huts and bloody bodies were there to greet me. That had been engraved into my memory, and I will never forget it, until the day I die.

The 'Alliance', the so-called 'good guys', are a cocky group. The alliance is only made out of the 'pretty' and most human-looking races. There are the stupid humans, annoying gnomes, trigger-happy dwarves, and stuck-up Night Elves. Humans, I cannot stand them at all. They don't accept different people, and are afraid of anything that is too different. They are all cowards; their females don't even fight to protect the ones they love! The gnomes are short, stubby-looking things that have high squeaky voices. Even when I see pictures of them, I wish to kick them. The dwarves are drunken morons, and rely on guns too much. The only good thing about them is their ability to make weapons. And lastly, the Night Elves; they think they're so much greater than the rest of us, because they live a lot longer. They're the worst of them all, and I hate them the most. They won't even think on the idea that my race, the Trolls, and theirs may just be similar. Their attitudes I hate as well. They have that 'I'll be nice, but I know I'm better than you' kind of vibe, even the pictures I've seen has given me that feeling!

So, here I wait, trying to get a chance for revenge when someone had asked me to be a 'spy' for the horde!

In any other circumstances, I would have said no, but it had been my only shot. I was not super strong, or soldier-like, so it was my only chance to get revenge. There had been others that they had looked at for the position, but they believed I could pull it off. Why? I didn't know, they did not tell me when I asked. All I can hope is that it won't be too hard.

I found out the race I would be, and it sickened me to think about it. A Night Elf! Just thinking of it makes me want to go back on the deal. But, I _need_ revenge.

I had to study both Darnassian, and Common languages. They had found an Undead that knew both languages, and he taught me. And so I learned them, and I soon lost my accent. After this, they acquired something similar to the "Orb of Deception" to hide my appearance. This was called "GOOD" or, 'Greater Orb of Deception'. An odd name, but what do I care? It's no problem to me. So, after this, I practiced walking, and movements of a normal Night Elf. This was hard, because the only person that could really help was Sylvanias, and asking her was suicide. Next I had to find a class that was available to both races. I decided on a hunter. I was not great at fighting, so my pet could do that for me. Seemed easy enough, at least I hoped.

When it reached the end of my 'training', I was beginning my second season **_(lvl 20)_**. I had a Lion at my side, with 'GOOD' on, as I walked into Ashenvale.  
I have never seen anything so green, beautiful, and dark! It was the thickest forest I've ever laid my eyes on, stretching on as far as the eye could see!!  
I walked to the west for awhile, resting here and there. My pet, 'Rake', was excited though. He knew that something was going on, and he wanted to know what it was.  
Finally I reached the city in Ashenvale (Astranaar, I believe.) it was then when I realized how hard my task would be. It took a lot of willpower to not order Rake to attack the stupid Elves.

As I walked by them, with clenched fists, the female guards nodded at me, in a sort of greeting. I hated it. As soon as I could, I found an Inn. I planned to hide away in there, and leave when the Elves were asleep (if that ever even happened!!).  
Unfortunately, an elder Night Elf tapped me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice the fact you were a hunter." He said, glancing at Rake.

'_No, I didn't know that! What gave it away, my bow and arrows, or the pet?'_ I thought to myself, biting back a growl.

"I also noticed your pet was a Lion, obviously from the horde territory. So, you know how to keep yourself alive." He continued.

I couldn't help it; my eyebrow began to twitch with annoyance. Must they poke about things like this, instead of getting to the point?

"I was wondering if you could help my daughter. She is a hunter also, but she's not the… well, not the brightest whisp in the forest, if you get my drift."

I thought it over a minute or so and reluctantly nodded. It would help me out in the long run. Idiots are easy to manipulate, and get information out of. But I couldn't help but think, _'Why would a father say something like that?'_

"Sure." I answered him, not really knowing what to say.

"That's great! I'll take you to meet her now!" Without being able to protest, he dragged me off to wherever this idiot was.

Their houses were odd; they were all made in trees. Literally, _in_ trees! It was like their houses were the trees themselves! Even though I hated the Elves, I couldn't help but be amazed. Luckily the Elder Elf hadn't notice my awe, because he was busy calling down this daughter of his.

"FEANE! Get down here **now!**" He called, and a silver skinned and silver haired female Night Elf ran down a ramp that was supposedly from the upstairs. This Elf, instead of going to her father, she stopped a foot in front of me, just staring.

"Who's this?" She asked, and she poked me right in the forehead. My eyebrow twitched, and Rake began to growl. She squealed, not in fright, but in delight! She hugged Rake, who was just confused, looking up at me with a worried look.

"This is a hunter that I found. He'll help you-"

"But Tygra said she would! 'Member?" She whined, looking up at her father.

"No, she didn't say that. Your sister has other things to do, beside baby-… Erm, I mean help you." He scolded her, and then added, "Leave his pet alone, Feane. It's probably scared of you now."

"Nuh-uh... An' the lion don't wanna be beft alone. He's a cute little lion, huh?" Feane squealed again, scratching Rake under his chin, but released my friend all the same. She looked at me, and tilted her head questioningly.

"What's your name?"

"I'm… I'm... uh… Taranis." I had a hard time trying to remember the name they gave me.

"Really? Like 'Tanaris', huh?" She grinned up at me, with her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Uh, sure, whatever you want to think."

"Well, you two want to start heading out? I'm sure you had some plan before I interrupted you Taranis." The elder Night Elf smiled, and walked away.

"So," I began, "do you have a pet yet?"

"Nope! Not yet, dad said that I shouldn't even have a pet. Last one I tried to get, I forgot that I had to tame it." She smiled at me, "Anyways, let's go!!"

Dragging people must run in the family, because, yet again, I was dragged away.

That old Night Elf lied to me, she wasn't stupid. She was just **really **childish, absentminded, and tended to hug any animal that walked passed us that she called 'cute.'

It was kind of funny the first few minutes, but after that, I found it hard to resist the temptation of choking her. But, where we had a big problem was at "Darkshore." There were a lot of these Moonstalkers, or whatever they were called. And, well, she thought they were **all** cute. I had to drag her away most of the time.

"But it's so cute!! And I need a pet…!" Feane whined, staring at me with a pouting look.

"I'll help you get a pet later!" I told her, still trying to pull her away from the Monarch and runt Moonstalkers.

"Okay." She suddenly stopped trying to get to the Moonstalkers, and that caused both of us to topple over.

"Next time, warn me." I glared up at her, "And get off! You weigh a lot."

But, she didn't move! "You know, that's not a nice thing to say to a lady!"

"You're not a lady! Ladies don't try to hug every animal they see!"

"Oh yeah? Well, how do you know?!"

"I know because I know, that's how!" I shouted at her, as I pushed myself up. She fell off, flat on her face. I stood up, dusting myself off, and she just sat there, with her back to me, and her head down.

_'Oh no.'_ I thought to myself, as I heard the sniffling.

"Ladies don't cry you know." I told her wearily, hoping it might stop the tears. It didn't work; it only made her cry harder, and **louder**. I winced, halfheartedly wishing that I got a _normal_ Night elf to help me. I didn't know what to do, she wouldn't stop crying! I looked to Rake, who looked just as helpless as I was.

"S-stop crying! You're a lady, okay?!" I stuttered, hoping that it might help.

"Really?!" She asked, and I just nodded. She jumped up, and turned around to face me. She was grinning, and no tears were on her face.

"Thank you! Let's go now; I wanna get a pet soon!" She said, and just marched off. My mouth fell open, wasn't I supposed to be the one manipulating her?! How dare she!

"Are you coming or what?" She asked me, still grinning ear to ear.

'_I **hate **__Night Elves!!!' _I thought to myself as Rake and I trailed after her.

When we reached Auberdine, Feane was skipping in front of me, with Rake right behind her. That traitor! How dare he side with her! All _she_ had to do was give him some fish, and he went to her side! Where was the loyalty?! I sighed, glad we reached the town. Now, all we had to do was get to the docks, wait for the boat, and leave this place. How hard could that be?

'How hard?' indeed! I wish! The stupid childish Elf had to stop and talk to everyone she knew (which was ALL of the population in this stupid place.). Finally, we get to the docks, but we had to wait an hour or so for the boat to arrive! I had to listen to the constant jabber of the Elf who sat next to me. She continued on about the water, the little _cute_ creatures that lived in there, how she was glad she had a new friend (Hah! As if I would be friends with her!), and other random things. She either didn't realize I wasn't talking back, or she just didn't care. I was thrilled, however, when the boat actually arrived. I couldn't get on there fast enough. The Elf just giggled at me, and followed me on the boat. Finally! Some peace and quiet! The Elf just looked over the side of the boat, and watched the water. I ignored the fact that she was leaning over the side, if she fell in it would be _her _fault.

It was all going great, until _they_ came on board. I heard them before they stepped onto the boat, bragging about something. That wasn't what caught my attention, it was the smell of blood; Horde blood. I gritted my teeth, almost shaking in anger.

"Aye! Ye should o' seen this Hordie try an' git away. Didn't work, killed it in one sweep I did." The dwarf told his companion, I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Killing them before they're able to kill us, right?" The human male replied. I heard him nod; his mail clinked against his helm.

_'Just one attack, just one measly attack might kill them.'_ I told myself, but I knew I couldn't do that. I was surrounded by Alliance, and showing myself as a Troll would not be the best idea.

"OW!"

"Hey!"

My head rose, and I looked at the Dwarf and human. The dwarf was rubbing his face, and the human was on the wooden deck, holding his foot. _Right_ in front of them stood the annoying stupid Elf. If I said she looked mad, it would be an understatement.

"I can't believe you both! You go and kill them while they can't defend themselves, and then you get upset when they do that to us!! You two should be ashamed of yourselves! You might as well have killed a little fawn for amusement alone!" She scolded at them, chest puffed out, and hands on her hips.

"Sorry, we didn't know we offended you." The human sneered, bowing mockingly at her. It only enraged her further. So much so that she couldn't speak. Instead she kicked him. **Hard.** She then stormed off, going somewhere else on the boat.

I stared after her, _'What?'_ This Elf kept getting more confusing by the minute! She had some serious mood-swing issues. But, the one thing I couldn't believe the most was that she defended the Horde on her own free will! What possessed her to do that? Maybe _she_ was a spy as well? No, that couldn't be, because she had a father. But, what if- I shook my head, and sighed. Now, why had I become a spy again? Oh yeah, revenge. _Hah._

It took us a day or so to arrive at this place called "The Wetlands." I rarely seen the Elf, I think she was brooding somewhere. All I knew was that the human and dwarf began to sneak around, avoiding her. I think Rake visited her a few times, because he disappeared on me here and there. But, by the time we docked at our destination, she was no longer angry. Actually, she was smiling as if it never happened. I simply could not believe her! How could she act like it hadn't happened? Are all women like this, or is just the Night Elves that are messed up? I sighed inwardly, shaking my head. We began our journey, walking at a normal pace. At least _I _was, while the Elf was in front of me skipping. Rake was jumping around her like a little puppy!! Honestly, if someone told me that a Night Elf could skip, I would have asked them 'what are you on?!' And Rake? I certainly would not have believed a proud lion like Rake would ever reduce itself by acting like a mutt!

Finally, the Elf stopped near a human with a large cart. But, she wasn't staring at the human, oh no, she was looking across the swampy land. I followed her gaze, and my eyes widened. She saw the Raptors! She gasped, and her eyes were wide as well.

"Taranis! Look!" She shouted, pointing at the Raptors.

"Yeah, it's a Raptor…." I replied; why was she acting this way? I saw raptors everyday where I had lived.

"This is the first one I've ever seen!!! Isn't it just amazing?"

"I… guess…." I told her, how could she have not seen- oh yeah, I forgot. She's an Elf. All they had were birds, spiders, boars, cats, and bears.

"They're so beautiful." She sighed, and then looked at me expectantly, "Can I tame one, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I promise I'll take care of it!!"

I almost fell over, she wants a raptor? _Why_ a raptor? Yes, they looked great, but the only good thing about them is their attack speed. And then, their appetite is similar to a bottomless pit.

"No." Was the only thing I could say. Her face fell, and the sniffling began again. _'Not again!!'_ I thought to myself. Thinking fast, I grabbed her arm and dragged _her_ for a change. The shock of being dragged shook her out of any sobbing that she would have began.

She was still pouting by the time we got to the first tunnel. When we got to Thelsamar, she mellowed out at least a little bit. Unfortunately she was mad at me, so _I_ had to pay for the rooms at the Stoutlager Inn. I was able to get two different rooms though, so that was a plus. I was not sharing a room with a stupid childish angry female elf. I think that had made her even angrier. After that, she wouldn't talk to me. Not that _I_ cared, it was just annoying. When she was talkative, she was annoying, and when she was quiet, she was annoying still! I just couldn't win!

The next day, she still hadn't cooled off. She had her arms crossed, and wouldn't look my way at all. The reason I had known this was because she made **sure** to walk next to me. She obviously wanted to make it _very_ clear that she was angry. In one day, we reached the snowy lands of the Dwarven population. I grinned as I watched her shiver. _I_ had been the only one that had packed smartly (Or, as a matter of fact, packed at _all)_, and had a coat. She, on the other hand, had nothing but her Hearth Stone. But, she was too stubborn to even _ask_ me for a coat, and probably too angry. I might have given her one, if she promised not to bug me so much. But no, she just had to be an idiot and go cold. Rake had no problem because of his fur. He knew that the Elf was cold, and he knew that I wasn't giving her a coat any time soon.

I had figured by the time we got to Ironforge, she would be fine. It was a very warm place. Magma flowing through it, metal being worked everywhere. I mean, how could you be cold? Even though it was warm she wouldn't stop sneezing! It was getting on my nerves. She finally said something. I was surprised of how her voice sounded.

"Taranis? Can we stop here, and rest for the night?" She asked me weakly.

"Whatever." I replied, not really caring. After all, it was her fault. If she hadn't been so stupid, she wouldn't have been cold. But we weren't staying here more than a day; I was _not _staying here in this place full of drunken dwarves!

"What?!" I yelled, as my eyebrow began to twitch again. According to some nosy female dwarf that decided to get into my business, _I_ couldn't leave this place because the elf was sick. How was I supposed to know that Elves could get sick?

"Aye, ye can't leave t'day. The poor lass. She needs her rest, and runnin' 'round Ironforge, or anywhere else fer that matter, would not be the best for her." She gave me a sideways glare, as if to say it was _my_ fault. She walked away, going back to work.

It wasn't _my_ fault that she had been so stupid, and wouldn't ask me for a coat! I gritted my teeth, and crossed my arms. It wasn't _my fault._ I glanced around for a moment. '_Wait a minute… where's Rake?!_'

Rake laid his head on the edge of the bed, watching the Elf. He could tell she was unhealthy. He could smell it as well. If his master hadn't been so mean, this wouldn't have happened. He didn't understand _why_ his master was so mean to the Elf. After all, she hadn't really done anything wrong, and she was really nice. She gave him a fish, so in his mind, she was great. He let out a low yawn. Maybe his owner would warm up to her? He hoped so. He knew that if his attitude continued to be like this his new friend would have a lot of problems.

I peeked into the elf's room, _'I _knew_ it! That traitor!'_ I thought to myself, frowning as saw _my_ pet in _her_ room, with resting it's head on the edge of the mattress. Today was not my day, apparently.

It took a week for the elf to recover. I would have been out of there the day she could stand up, but the female dwarf made me stay. From then on, it seemed Rake stayed around her even more. The Elf knew I was mad at her, but she refused to say anything. Not like when she was mad. It was more like she was embarrassed, or something. I don't care anymore, or at least that's what I hoped. We traveled to the _Underground Tram_ or something like that. I couldn't pay attention to those squeaky voices the gnomes had (I bet that's how they got into the stupid alliance! Distracted the humans with their squeaky voices, and got them to sign a contract!!). While we waited for the tram to arrive, I tried to at least talk to the Elf. Maybe it would get Rake to stop hating me, and the Elf to go back to her normal annoying self. I somehow didn't like the fact that she was so quiet now.

"So, uh, do you know what pet you want?" I asked her as I glanced over at her. Nothing! No response from her what-so-ever.

"I heard they have a lot of different types over there. Not many cats 'til you hit Stranglethorn Vale, of course." I went on. How did she manage to make an entire conversation by talking to herself, rambling on about nothing? It was very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." She whispered suddenly when the tram arrived. She was the first to get on it, and sit down on the floor.

'_What?'_ I thought to myself, as I got onto the tram. She never ceased to confuse me! _Why_ was she sorry?! Of course, I _knew_ it was her fault. But, I would have figured that she would blame me. The tram was supposed to be fast, but it was eerily long with the uncomfortable silence around the Elf, Rake, and I.

"I heard my sister is here, is it okay if I go and see her?" She asked, not looking at me. I didn't understand why she was asking me. Didn't she usually do things whenever she wanted, never asking, or thinking of the consequences?

"I… uh… I guess." I told her, I was kind of curious about this sister of hers. I've heard a little of her sister. I think I remember her rambling on about her when we were waiting for the boat, but I was not sure.

"Thanks." Came her short reply. I sighed loudly; you'd _think_ she'd say something more than just 'thanks.' Finally the tram stopped, and we all got off. I had no idea where I was going, but it was apparent that the elf did. She seemed to know it by heart by how she moved about. We didn't go to anywhere really close. It was someplace called the 'Trade District' that we ended up in. She stopped in front of the bank, and climbed the fountain in front of it. I doubted she could find anyone in this crowd of people. And, to me, most Night Elves looked the same. Her face suddenly brightened, which I had not seen for at least a day, and she leapt off of the fountain and ran up to a purple skinned female Night Elf that had dark blue hair.

"Tygra!" She shouted at the other elf. _'That's obviously her sister.'_ I thought to myself. It was so weird, though. They seemed totally different, but they were related? How strange.

"Hello Feane. I hope you've been staying out of trouble. We already have Aramune running about, pick pocketing anyone in sight." This 'Tygra' smiled, patting the silver haired elf on the head.

'_Feane? Oh, yeah, I forgot.'_ I thought to myself lamely. This entire time I hadn't known her name, but she remembered mine (well, the one that I told her, that is.). I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"I've been good…. At least I think." She replied, looking a little confused. 'Tygra' laughed.

"It's nice to see you again. And I notice you have a new friend?" Tygra looked over to me, and smiled slightly. The elf glanced at me, and I saw a flash of some emotion I couldn't place. It was gone by the time I tried to figure it out.

"Uh… Yeah, that's Taranis. He's helping me out!" She smiled weakly, and looked back to her sister. Her sister gave Feane an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, Feane. But I must leave. I have a group right now, and I am the healer. I'll see you soon." Tygra smiled again, and walked away. I couldn't help but notice Feane's face fall.

"Oh, okay. See you." Feane yelled out, waving at her sister weakly. She looked to the ground, and turned back towards me. Suddenly her head snapped up, with a false smile on it. "Well, let's get going!" She walked in front of both Rake and I. She seemed to be trying to hide something. I didn't care much to investigate it. She walked at a normal pace (normal for an average person that is.), Rake looked from me to the Elf. It settled with coming to me. I supposed that the lion didn't want to be around a mood-swinging Elf. It wasn't a long walk from Stormwind to Goldshire. It actually was pretty short. However, we didn't stay long. I just wanted to get more supplies, and get directions to Redridge. We were behind, and I didn't feel like getting lost for weeks. The elf didn't protest, even though I knew she wanted to rest. It wasn't hard to tell. So, even though I knew I shouldn't, we headed out within an hour. Halfway down the road the Elf was about to fall on her face from exhaustion, and Rake was pleading with me using only his eyes.

"FINE!" I shouted out, "We'll make camp for the night!"

The Elf turned to look at me, with a slight gasp. She had those 'Thank you so much! You're my hero' eyes, and it was kind of weird. At least she didn't hug me.

By the time we made camp, it was pretty dark. The elf was doing _something_, I had no idea what. She had her back to me, and every-so-often she'd go 'ouch!' or, 'owwie.' I finally got curious, and I tried to figure out what she was doing. I switched the way I was sitting, moving to my knees. I tried to peer over her shoulder. I still couldn't see a _thing_. The shadows from the fire were too strong to see _anything_ at all. I inched forward, still trying to see. I still could not see _anything!_ I frowned, stood up, and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing in front of her. She just about jumped out of her skin.

"Uh… n-nothing!" She told me in a stuttering voice. She was clutching something to her chest.

"Really? Then what's this?" I pointed at whatever she was clutching. She made a whining noise.

"It's a surprise!" She told me, turning away slightly. I sighed, knowing that she wouldn't tell me what-so-ever. I moved away, and sat down, just staring at her back. She went back to whatever she was doing. But, she kept looking back at me, just to make sure I wasn't peeking again. My frown deepened. What _was_ she doing?! If I had of known I would have this much problems with being a spy, I wouldn't have done this. But, it's too late now. I had lain down, and went to sleep. I knew I shouldn't dwell on the subject, but I knew I probably would anyways.

The Elf woke up before I had. She hid whatever she had been working on, and acted if she hadn't been working on a thing. I think Rake had been in on it as well. He had a look on his face that said _'I know something you don't.'_ That day I was so angry that instead of the elf being in front, I was. She didn't seem to care much; she was having a conversation with Rake. Well, as best as she could with an animal that couldn't talk back. It was all in whispers, so I couldn't hear a thing. I don't know _why_ I want to know this 'surprise' of hers was. Maybe it was because I've never even heard the word since my family has been dead. Or it was because I was left out yet again. I was growing rather tired of being left out. But I had been advised against getting too close to any Alliance, because I may just inadvertently switch sides. Either way, I wanted to know what the surprise was!!

We arrived in Redridge by mid-day.

Finally! We were at our destination. The Elf, Rake, and I walked down to the Inn. We got a few rooms, and I went up to mine. She left, saying something about skinning something. I sat down on the bed, and grabbed my pack. I first checked if GOOD would be okay for at least a few more weeks. It seemed that it might need to be redone soon. After that, I looked at the places I needed to be on a small piece of paper. It was in a combination of Orcish, Troll, Darnassian, and Common. It would be hard to decipher for anyone other than myself. The places were in Common, minor details were in Darnassian, the Orcish were for the major things, and Troll was saved for the most important things. The paper (when deciphered correctly) read as followed:

'**Taranis'**: note these places that you must go to. You must go to for 'information'-

Redridge

Stormwind

Ironforge

Southshore

Stranglethorn Vale

Please know that you must find valuable information about each place. Strengths, weaknesses, you know the drill. Make sure you visit the people we have told you about as soon as you get there.

I heaved a sigh of relief. I was at the place I needed to be at. Fortunately, I didn't need to meet anyone here. I just had to make sure that I found out information on the general population, how many guards, and the like. I fell back onto the mattress, closing my eyes. At least the humans did something right. They knew how to be comfortable. Sleeping on a rug or cot was not the best thing for comfort. I heard the doorknob turn, and a jumped up, scrambling to get the papers back into my pack. I accidentally fell off of the bed as I did this. I had been happy that I had gotten all the papers together, and in the pack. The elf walked in, grinning at me.

"You're funny, you know that?" She told me, as she poked me in the head.

"Thanks," I dryly growled, and pushed myself up.

"You're welcome!" She had her hands behind her back, still grinning.

"What do you want?" I asked her, I _knew_ she wanted something. I could tell. Maybe money? I know girls of every race have a bad habit of buying unnecessary things.

She suddenly looked down at her feet, with her hands behind her back. Rake appeared behind her, looking up at me with a hopeful look.

"I… uh… er… I made ya something." She said still looking at her feet. "It's not good though! I'm kinda new at it; I've never used a needle before! I'm sorry if it doesn't work too great!!!" She rambled on nervously.

"…." I had no idea what to say, I just stared at her.

"You've been kinda mad at me, an' I thought that if I made something for you, you might like me a little bit. And you're really nice too, even though you're mad. And your quiver seemed to be really old so…. Here!" She went on, and then brought out something from behind her back. Whatever it was, it was oddly shaped and it was wrapped in leaves. Leaves of all things!!

I took the leaf wrapped package from her, and sat back down on the bed. I just stared at it. It was my first real gift; my last one was on my birthday with my parents and siblings. I slowly took off the leaves on the package, not really knowing what to think. I glanced up at the elf. She looked so hopeful. I looked down at Rake. He had the same look. I felt a little cornered. I looked back at the package as I took the last leaf off. If she hadn't of told me it was a quiver, I would have never guessed. It wasn't the best looking thing I've ever seen. It was poorly sewn, the leather was too hard and rough, it wasn't the right size for a normal quiver, and it was bent out of shape. Not only that, but I could tell Rake helped too. There were his bite marks here and there for, I supposed, decoration.

"It's my first leatherworking quiver!" She blurted out, trying to defend herself.

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. It was her first leatherworking quiver, and my first gift for quite some time. I looked at her, and she seemed a little upset.

"It's…. It's fine." I told her trying to stop laughing. "How about we save this so you can compare your first to you next one? So you know how you've progressed."

I told her that for two reasons. One, I didn't want to use that quiver, and two; I figured it might give her something to be proud of later on.

Her face fell for a moment, and then she brightened up.

"Okay! Do ya wanna keep it for now?" She asked me, with a hopeful look. I was beginning to feel cornered again. I looked to Rake, and he still mirrored the elf's emotional face somehow.

"Er… Sure, why not?"

"YAY!" She exclaimed, and hugged me quickly. After that she ran off to who knows where.

I sat there for awhile, looking confused. What just happened?  
_'I'm getting soft, that's what! I can't believe that I acted so… so nice!!'_ I thought to myself, my eyebrow began to twitch again. Rake watched me with his ears perked up.

I frowned at him, and crossed my arms.

"_You know you shouldn't make friends with the elf!! You_ know_ how it'd turn out!" _I growled at the Lion, speaking in Troll. The lion's ears flattened against its head, and it let out a whine.

Feane, standing right outside the door, covered her mouth.

'_That… That didn't sound like anything I've ever heard before. The language; it's not from the alliance… right? W-well, maybe he just taught himself some strange language for… for fun…. I hope.'_

It took a week for me to get the information, meet the person, and able to go back to Stormwind. Throughout the entire time Feane kept giving me odd looks. I figured it was because I wasn't using her quiver, but it didn't matter anyways. We didn't go to Stormwind directly. Feane was sure that we needed to go to Duskwood too. So, we went there, assisted some poor lazy stupid humans. This unfortunately took about two weeks. By then, we both were a little over the Third Season **(lvl 30+)**. We found out something interesting from the 'Gryphon Masters.' We were unable to fly to Stormwind because we hadn't talked to the Gryphon Master in Stormwind! Luckily for Rake and I, Feane was there. She is a pro at guilt trips. It only took a few tears, and we were on our way - on one Gryphon. But that's not the worst of it. Feane had a fear of heights. She was clinging to me the entire time. Well, at least I _think_ it was the entire time. I passed out halfway there because of the lack of oxygen. I woke up to a very upset Feane and Rake.

While we were trying to find an Inn, she was apologizing every time she could. That is, until she disappeared. I don't know what happened. We had to go through the Trade district, and as soon as I got out, Feane was no where to be found! I groaned, and looked down at Rake. He gave me a sad look, and I knew he wouldn't stop until we found the elf. I sighed, and started walking back into the Trade district. Rake was the one that was looking everywhere. We found her cornered by two other female Night Elves. One was a warrior; she had silver hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, with silver skin. The other was a rogue, and she had purple hair in a half-ponytail(or whatever they call those.), and blue skin.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but when I tried to move closer, I was stopped. Someone had their hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, and saw Feane's sister. Although I was taller, she made me feel like I was a child in trouble.

"I believe we have to talk." She said smoothly, and pulled me away from Feane, and the two elves.

Feane's sister took me to some place, and pushed me down onto a chair.

"What is your problem? Didn't you see your sister-" I was cut off abruptly.

"I was well aware of the fact that Feane was being questioned by her two sisters." She coldly stated.

'_W-what?! She has more sisters?!'_

"Then why am I here?!" I demanded, and when I tried to stand up, I was shoved back down.

"You're here because I wish to know _why_ you are traveling with my sister."

"Wait… what?! What do you mean?"

"There must be an explanation! Aramune has been trailing after you two, and she says that you don't even _like_ her! If you've hurt one hair on Feane's head…." She warned, and tried to calm down.

"I'm traveling with her because her father asked, and, frankly, she'd probably be dead if I wasn't traveling with her. AND I'll have you know I haven't hurt her." I growled, and mentally added, _'At least not purposefully.'_

She studied me for a moment, and turned to look somewhere else. In entered Feane and her two 'sisters.'

"I hope you didn't scare him, Tygra." Feane pouted, walked over to me and she hugged Rake. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Rake!"

The rogue came up to me, and studied me as well.

"I see why you hang out with him, Feane. Now that I have a closer look, he's more handsome than I thought before!!" She told her sister, as if I wasn't here. And a moment later, "Aw, he's blushing!"

'_Yeah! Because I'm ANGRY!'_ I thought, hoping that was the real reason.

The warrior piped up in a monotone voice a minute later.

"Aramune, we should get going. We haven't the time to play games."

"Fine, Lata. I'll see _you_ later." She winked, and walked off.

'Tygra' was the last to leave, she stared a directly at me, as if to give me a warning, and then walked away.

"I'm sorry about that." Feane told me, still hugging Rake. "My sisters are a little over protective." She smiled weakly.

"Er… Yeah, no problem." I scratched the back of my head, not really knowing what to do.

"The rogue was Aramune, and the warrior was Latamora. Aramune likes to joke around a lot, and Latamora's kinda serious." She continued on, and stood up. "So, what's next? We… we don't have to ride on another gryphon right? Those kinda scare me."

"No, we're not." I watched her do a small victory dance/cheer. "We're going to go to Ironforge, and then to Southshore."

"South-who?" Feane asked, and tilted her head slightly.

"We have to go back to the Wetlands, and then go north."

"We have to go back through the snow?!"

"Yes. I'll get you a coat." I told her. She looked like she was going to hug me again, "Just don't hug me!"

"Aww." She pouted, but grinned a heartbeat later.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Come on, let's get going."

I began to lead her away, to the Tram. We needed to get to Ironforge quickly, then Southshore.

* * *

Author's note stuffs: Well, this is the new version. I tried to get the conflict with the sides right. There will be horde here and there. I hope you like undead 


	2. Sadness

Chapter two Sadness

(FYI, every other chapter will be in Taranis' POV. So this one is Feane's POV)

I skipped behind Taranis along with Rake.

"You know, they asked me the weirdest questions about you." I told him, trying to start a conversation. He just grunted. Oh well, it wasn't the _first_ time I have had to start a conversation with a person who didn't want to talk.

"They thought you were a pervert." I continued. I saw him pause for a fraction of a second.

"Aramune said that a cute guy like you wouldn't usually be caught found dead with a girl like me…. I don't really _know_ what that means. But I took it as a complement!" I grinned, and soon after I saw him almost fall over. He seemed to do that when I said something really weird. It's funny. But he still hadn't said a thing!

"Latamora said that even though you are cute, you shouldn't mislead young impressionable girls. I have no idea what she meant though." I prattled on. He spun around to look at me with a 'WHAT?!' look on his face. I tilted my head slightly, _'Why did he react like_ that_?'_

He sighed, turned back around, and kept on walking.

"When we get to that Southshore place, can I get a pet?" I asked him, and he grunted again. I could tell this was going to be a _long_ trip.

"Get your head back in the Tram!" I heard him shout at me. When I didn't do as he told me, he yanked me back in.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, almost falling down.

"What are you trying to do? Get your head taken off?!!" He yelled at me.

"Maybe…. But I think I'm growing on you!!"  
"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am! 'Member when we were on the boat? I leaned over the side and you didn't care!"

"… I just don't want your sisters to kill me!"

"If you say so, 'Ranis." I replied, grinning to myself

"Yes I say so, and don't nickname me!" He shouted at me again, but I kept on grinning. "And stop grinning!" He ordered.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and glanced around the Tram. The people on the tram were grinning, laughing, or giving us odd looks.

"Hi!" I waved at them.

"Oh no…." Taranis said miserably, I think he was blushing. I couldn't tell; he was hiding his face in his hands.

When the tram stopped, Taranis still hadn't removed his hands, nor had he moved an inch. I had to pry one of his hands off of his face, and drag him into Ironforge.

"You shouldn't get embarrassed so easily you know. You're here for a reason, an' you might as well make some kinda dent!" I told him, still pulling him along with me.

He still had his face covered with his hand. I pouted slightly, stopped, and pried his other hand off.

He looked like his was glaring at me, but I just grinned. I was holding his wrists when a couple walked passed.

"Aww, look at that, isn't that cute?" One of them cooed, and walked on.

I could feel my face heat up, and I jumped away from Taranis.

"You shouldn't blush; you have to make a 'dent', remember?" Taranis mocked me. He grinned at me, and walked off towards the nearest Tavern.

"Th-that didn't count!!!" I shouted at him.

His simple reply was, "If you say so, _Ann_."

I stomped my foot, and crossed my arms. _'When did _he_ get a sense of humor? And why did it have to show up at a time like this?'_ I whined inwardly.

I finally realized that he was no longer there.

"HEY! Wait up!" I called to him, knowing he wouldn't anyways. I ran after him. I caught up to him, right after he got into the tavern.

"You know, you should have used your '_Aspect of the Cheetah.'_ You would have caught up a lot quicker." He commented, watching me gasp for breath.

I couldn't even come up with a come back, I was just tired. I glanced up at him, and found he wasn't even looking at me! Was I that bad as to just ignore me? I would have sighed if I could, but I was a little too exhausted.

We ended up getting a room with two beds in it. I was grateful for that. If there had been only one, we'd either be sleeping in the same bed or I would be sleeping on the floor. I collapsed on the bed, and Rake came over to me. He curled up at my side. I glanced over at Taranis again, and he looked mad.

"Are you out of shape?" He asked me dryly.

"I just wanna take a break..!" I whined.

"Too bad. Grow up and live with it." He growled, and sat down on his bed. I was silent for a while.

"Why do you have to be so mean? Why do you hate me?" I asked and turned my back to both Rake and Taranis. I may be childish, and absentminded, but I wasn't completely oblivious. I knew when someone didn't like me.

He was silent, and then he left. Rake trailed after him. I knew because I heard his nails click on the stone floor.

I don't know _why_ he hated me, I tried all I could to be his friend. I was nice, I tried to talk to him, I gave him a gift, and I tried to make him laugh. Nothing worked. I just couldn't understand how someone could be so mean, and hate anyone that much. I guess he only liked mature, quiet people?

'_Then that's what I'll do! I'll be more mature… somehow.'_ I told myself. I didn't know what mature was. I pushed myself up, and walked out. I wanted to find someone that could tell me what mature was!

It took me hours to find some information about it. I asked a gnome, human, dwarf, and another elf. They all had different answers, so I couldn't really pick out what maturity was. All I know was that it was everything I wasn't. It was late by the time I got back to the Tavern. As soon as I entered the door to our room, Rake pounced on me, licking my face. I fell over, and started to laugh when Taranis pulled Rake off of me. He glared down at me, looking angrier than he had ever been before.

"Where have you been?" He almost shook with anger, "_You_ have _any_ idea how much… how much Rake has been worried about you? I swear he lost half his mane!"

"You're not my father; I don't have to tell you _anything_." I told him, and I went to walk to my bed but he grabbed my shoulder, and twirled me around to face him.

"Who do you-?" He began but I cut him off. I couldn't help it! I slapped him across the face. We stood there for a few seconds. He hadn't even moved at all. He didn't do the usual thing most guys did. He didn't hold his face, or turn to look at me. I turned away and went to my bed. At that time, I didn't care if he stood there the entire night. I didn't care if he had a bruise. I just didn't care at all. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

It was dead quiet between me and Taranis. I refused to look him in the eyes, or the bruise. He refused to look at me, too.

'_If he hadn't provoked me.'_ I thought to myself, but I knew it was a lie. I could have stopped myself, but I didn't. I could have just stayed at the Inn that first time, and slept, but I didn't.

The only word he spoke was "Here" when he threw me my coat. By noon, we were out of Ironforge, and on our way to the Wetlands. I think he found a shortcut, because we took an entirely different route. Well, not entirely different, I recognized the fork in the road when we got to it. We didn't go to the small town there. We just kept on moving. When I fell behind, he didn't slow down, or yell at me. When we reached Wetlands, then we rested. Still, nothing was said. Curled up in my coat on the ground, but I couldn't fall asleep. I thought this all was a bit extreme. All I did was slap him; he acted like I did something horrible. Was it me that had to apologize for something that wasn't (completely) my fault again?

It was late at night when I finally fell asleep.

I woke up late in the morning, and I realized that Taranis wasn't around; Rake wasn't there either. The camp fire was put out, and there was no sign of them anywhere. I stood up weakly, and started running. Maybe it was a joke? Maybe he'd be standing down the road with Rake by his side, and he would yell at me to hurry up. But, he wasn't there. I had to ask for directions to Southshore. I would have to get there, and try something. If it didn't work out, I would go home. I wasn't cut out for fighting; I just wanted to have a pet. I wanted a friend that wouldn't leave me, or betray me. Right then, the only thing close to a friend I had was Taranis, and Rake.

I kept running, I wouldn't allow myself to think that Taranis wanted me gone. I was just hoping he was just a little upset. Here and there, I would break, but not for long. It wasn't long before it was too dark to go anywhere. I was in the middle of Arathi Basin. If I had been with Taranis, I would be in awe of the animals, and the places. But, since I wasn't, I ignored it all. That night, I decided something. When I got to Southshore, I was going to tell Taranis good bye, and that I was sorry. Then, I would go back home. It was obvious that he did not like me, and I was weak. I shouldn't have been a burden on him. I might as well have given up on being a hunter, I hadn't even gotten a pet, and I wasn't strong enough. My aim was horrible, I was surprised I could duel wield right.

The next morning, I walked towards Southshore. When I reached Hillsbrad Foothills, I could have sworn I heard a roar, but then again, there were those Mountain Lions around. I watched them for a moment, and I was almost reminded of Rake. I shook my head and kept on walking. I rubbed my arms, as I heard another roar coming from behind me. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't when I was pounced on from the back. I fell flat on my face. Whatever was there was purring, and licking the side of my face. I slowly opened my eyes, hoping to see who I've been looking for.

It was Rake! I jumped up, and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Rake!" I told him, and then weakly asked, "Wh-where's Taranis?"

Rake let out a whine, he looked very distressed. I sat up straight, letting Rake go. I watched him, as he tried to get me to go somewhere.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked him, and he whined again. "This is, isn't it? This is just something for him to laugh at isn't it?"

I had been through a lot, even though it had only been two or three days. I just couldn't believe Rake was there in front of me, without Taranis around.

Rake let out another whine, and finally noticed I wasn't going to follow him. He began to growl at me, bearing his fangs.

I fell backwards, I hadn't ever had Rake growl at me like this before. Sure, he'd joke here and there, but never really growl like _that._ Suddenly Rake jumped at me, and I quickly looked away. I didn't feel a thing. I slowly opened my eyes, and there was Rake. I finally noticed what was in his mouth. It was _my_ bag.

"Give it back, Rake!" I ordered, but he shook his head roughly. It seemed like it was either a 'no' or he wanted to break open the bag.

"Fine! I'll get it by force!" I stood up, and went towards him. He ran off as fast as he could, but slow enough that I could see where he was going. I ran after him, yelling at him to drop my bag. I don't know how far I went into the wooded area, but I spotted Rake sitting by a large tree. The bag was to the right of him. I frowned at him, and stomped up to my bag. I picked it up, and as I did, I saw Taranis… crumpled on the ground. I dropped my bag, and went over to him. His breathing was pretty shallow; it reminded me of when I had been sick. I sat down next to him, and shook his shoulders.

"Taranis, tell me this is a joke!" He wouldn't wake up, "This isn't funny, Taranis!" I couldn't help it again, I started to cry. I guess it was the straw that broke the camels back. Rake came up to me, and whined again. I glanced at Rake, and wiped my eyes. I quickly looked over Taranis. He had been beaten up pretty badly. It must have gone for him, instead of Rake, whatever it had been. But I finally realized what it was, when I looked down at his legs. It was poison, and from a spider at that. The only reason I knew was because I had been attacked by a Spider when I was little. The only thing that saved me was a hunter that had been nearby. That was one of my other reasons why I wanted to be a hunter. I wanted to be a brave hunter like that one had been. But I came too late to help him in a fight, and I had no knowledge of poisons. I wish my sister, Tygra, was there. She would know what to do. I started to cry harder, I couldn't do anything! He was going to die, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

"Feane? What are you doing here?" A voice rang out. I snapped up, and looked at the owner at the voice. It was Aramune! I ran over to her and hugged her. It wasn't Tygra, but Aramune was better than no one at all.

"Ara, he's been poisoned, and I don't know what I have to do! I can't save him, I think he might die!" I told her, still crying, "He won't wake up, and I don't even know when he was attacked!"

Aramune held me at arms length, just staring at me.

"What? Who are you talking about?" She glanced over my shoulder, and spotted Taranis, "Ohh, the cutie! So he's been poisoned?"

I gave her a helpless look, how was she taking it so easily?

"Pick him up, and we'll go to a… a friend's place, okay? They can help." She ordered, and I did as I was told. Taranis was on my back, and it was hard because he was pretty heavy, and really tall. We walked at a fast pace, and I'm not sure what happened next. I was standing in front of a tunnel, and then some kind of smoke overcame us. After that, everything was a blank.

I woke up in a bed later on; it took a moment for me to get my thoughts strait. But I didn't know where I was. I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position, and looked around. On the other side of the room was Taranis, and Rake. Taranis was in a bed and Rake was on top of the bed, sleeping as well.

I got out of bed, and went over to them. I sat down in a nearby chair, and watched them both. Taranis didn't look as bad as he had before. He was breathing deeper, and, I was happy to see, the bruise on his face was gone. I quickly looked at Rake, to make sure nothing was wrong with him. He seemed fine to me. He was just in a deep sleep at the foot of the bed. I went back to studying Taranis. I was going to leave as soon as he woke up after all. I didn't want to forget him. He had no facial hair, and his face was calmer than I had ever seen it before. His skin was a blue color, and it wasn't unhealthy looking at all. So, I guessed, that was a good sign. His hair was dark, and short. I slowly reached out, and put my hand on his forehead. I was still worried about him, and my mother, when she was alive, had done that to me when I was sick. I had no idea what it did though.

I jumped when the door opened. Aramune entered, closing the door quietly.

"Feane, I'm glad you're awake." She said, and smiled at me. I just stared at her. She continued on, "I'm sorry about the little black out, but we couldn't afford anyone other than a rogue to see the entrance for very long."

"Oh. That's okay, I guess." I replied.

"Anyways," Aramune started, "we have some weird news about your friend there."

"He's going to be okay, right?!" I blurted out, gripping the sides of my chair.

"That's not the problem, Feane. He's going to be fine. But, he shouldn't be recovering as fast as he is. We're afraid…."

"Afraid of what?"  
"We… we think he's not completely a Night Elf. He shouldn't be recovering this fast, and only a troll could recover this fast. At least that was what I had been told. And he's taller than the other Night Elves, and he isn't built like the others as well." Aramune told me, and I couldn't believe her.

"He's not a troll!"

"I never said he was. We think he might be half troll, or a fourth, or something along those lines. But he has troll blood in him. And having a lion doesn't help his predicament at all. I asked father about him, and he said that Taranis couldn't stop glaring at any Night Elf, and he was amazed at our home."

"He's anti-social! And… and, maybe he's poor! He might just live somewhere where there aren't any houses like ours!" I defended him. I couldn't believe my sister would stay such things!

"That might be, Feane. But please be careful around him. Don't get killed because of him." She pleaded with me, and then left.

I shook my head, _'He's not a troll.'_

I continued to watch him, hoping he'd wake up soon. I refused, however, to go to sleep. I was afraid that he'd leave again. I didn't want this to happen all over again. I went to touch his face, but a hand shot out, and caught my wrist. I gasped, my eyes widening. I look down, and I saw that Taranis was awake. He was glaring at me, he looked so angry. I winced, and looked away.

"What do you want?" He asked me coldly, when I wouldn't answer, he jerked me towards him. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." I told him quietly, and paused for a minute or so, "It's my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been poisoned, and we would already be at Southshore. All I've been is a bother to you, I can't fight right, I don't have a pet, and I can't help at all. I couldn't even help you when you were laying there." I started crying when I had been telling him that, but I still went on, "I've decided that I'm going to go back home. I wasn't cut out for fighting, and you shouldn't be held back by me."

My head was down, and I still was crying. He released my wrist, and stared at me. He sat up slowly, still watching me carefully. After a few moments, I finally was able to say something.

"Good bye, Taranis." I told him, and then I stood up, and walked out. It was hard to resist the urge to run. When I closed the door, I leaned against it.

"If you think you're weak, do something about it." Aramune told me. I jumped; I hadn't even known she was there.

"I… I don't know where to begin." I began to wipe the tears away again. I shouldn't have cried so much.

"Well, what do you want to improve?"

"I… I want to be able to be on my own! And… and help people if they're hurt, and I… I want to be stronger! And a better archer!"

"Well, let's get started then! You want to impress him, don't you?" She winked at me, and I blushed. She pulled me away, to a training area.

"Well. We'll start here. Archery shouldn't be too difficult." Aramune picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Start practicing. It's the only way you can get better."

That's what I liked about my sisters; they could always cheer me up, and help me. Especially Ara, she's the best at helping anyone get to feeling better. And she made everything seem _so_ easy.

I worked on my archery the entire day. I wasn't as bad as I thought I was, and someone even came to help me. Turns out that Rogues use bows and arrows sometimes, and they're up there along with Hunters as the best archers. Warriors are the third best, I think. Anyways, after awhile, I started hitting the circles! It was the outer circle, but it was a start. Before I had been shooting too far up or down, or I didn't pull the string back far enough. Once I actually hit the bull's eye! I was so happy about it, but the person who was helping me told me not to get too happy about it. At one time, I swear I saw Rake out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked, Rake wasn't there. I thanked my teacher, and placed the quiver and bow back down. I knew I had to tell Rake good bye too. I went back to the room, and saw Rake lying on the floor in front of a fire place. I hadn't noticed that before. Oh well. I went over to Rake after I closed the door, and I hugged him. Rake licked my face, purring again.

"I'm sorry Rake, but after this, I'm going to go back home." I told him, I knew he understood me because he started to whine. I scratched his head, "I'll try and visit you! I'll miss you so much." I kissed Rake on the forehead. That was when I heard someone move behind me.

"I saw you practicing archery. I thought you wouldn't go home." Taranis tried to sound uncaring, I could tell, but I knew he was slightly interested.

"No, I'm going home. Then I'm going to ask someone for help, and practice more on being a hunter." I explained, scratching Rake behind the ears.

"Your father doesn't even want you home, you know."

"I know."

"But you're going back anyways. Why?"

"You know, I told you."

"It's going to be hard for you to do all of those goals on your own."

"I know."

"You're going to end up lonely."

"I know."

He let out a frustrated noise. "Stop saying 'I know'! Do something! Slap me again, yell, scream, make fun of me, I don't care!"

I let Rake go, stood up, and smiled at him.

"Good night, Taranis. G'Night Rake." I smiled at him once more, and went to bed.

I heard Taranis curse under his breath. I knew he wasn't a troll, and that proved it. A troll wouldn't care about an Elf even as a friend. I fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

I awoke the next morning to Aramune and Taranis arguing. It was about Taranis not eating his breakfast.

"See! Now look what you did! You woke her up!" Aramune glared at Taranis, and stormed out.

I yawned, and rubbed my eyes.

"W-what was that about?" I tried to say through another yawn.

"I am not eating this… this stuff!!" He growled, glaring at the food. It was a normal Human breakfast. I think they called it Pancakes.

"But they're so good!" I told him, and got out of bed.

"It's weird looking, and has that sticky stuff on top of it." He complained, crossing his arms. I started laughing. And he told _me_ to grow up! I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Try it!" I encouraged him. He glared at the Pancakes as if they were going to attack him. I picked up the fork and cut a piece off.

"What are you-" He began, but I stuck the cut off piece in his mouth. He looked so shocked, I started laughing.

"See you later, Taranis!" I waved at him, and left as fast as I could. As soon as I got out of the room, I almost collapsed from laughter. I couldn't help it; he was so funny when he was confused, or shocked. I back to my archery practice as soon as I could. I knew I forgot Breakfast, but it didn't matter. By mid-day, I was getting a lot closer to the center circle. Well, not very close, but it was great for me! I set down my bow and the arrows. I needed a break. I noticed a commotion a little ways away. I jogged over, and saw it was Taranis and Rake. They were going to leave. I sighed, wishing I could stay here forever.

I slowly made my way over to Taranis, looking at my feet.

"Taranis? I was wondering if I could go with you to Southshore. I wanted to go there and then head back to the Wetlands." I paused for a moment, and then added, "Of course, if you don't want me to go, I'll just go by myself!"

He waited for a minute before replying to me. "Let's go" Was all he said, as he dragged me away. I looked up and smiled at him, "Thank you Taranis!"

He grunted in reply. Some things won't ever change.

The walk to Southshore wasn't that bad, it was a lot better than what it had been a little less than a week ago. The weirdest thing was that Taranis was _willing_ to talk to me! He hadn't been willing since I was upset him that one day.

"Feane, I'm sorry." Taranis suddenly said at the end of one of our conversations.

"Why're you sorry?" I asked him. I didn't understand it, why was he saying all this now?

"I'm sorry about being mean, not giving you a coat, being rude to you, leaving you behind, and making you cry." He answered, looking away from me. "Is… is that why you're leaving?" He asked.

"You're saying sorry because you think I'm going home, because of that?" I asked him blankly, he nodded quickly.

"It's sweet and all, but I really am going because I'm a burden on you. If it wasn't for me, you'd already be a lot farther." I smiled at him while he frowned at me.

'_Oh no.'_ I thought to myself, staring at Southshore. There was a Gryphon master, and _no_ sign of a boat anywhere. I hated flying! I had a very big fear of heights. How was I going to get back home? Taranis was looking at me expectantly. I tried to work my mouth, but I couldn't! So, I did the next thing that I could think of. I ran. I ran farther into Southshore, stopping at a fisherman nearby.

"S-Sir, is there a boat that docks here?"

"A boat? No, ain't been no boat here for quite some time." He told me, "Are you gonna buy any fish?"

I didn't answer, instead I walked away. I entered the Inn, and sat down. How was I going to get home without flying? It was a long walk, and I didn't want to go on my own again.

"Find out anything." Taranis asked me, as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"I can't go home." I said, still upset about it. I saw a relieved look on his face. I pouted.

"You're supposed to be upset too, not happy!" I grumbled.

"Happy? Who said I was happy? I… I was worried about Rake. You know how you two are best friends and all." He told me, scratching the back of his head.

I shrugged, and put my chin on the table. I wanted to go home, I missed it so much. I wanted to see the forests, and the animals, and _everything_. I looked at Taranis, who seemed to be having an inner conflict with himself. His hand came up, to, I guessed, rub my back. But he didn't, he left his hand there for a second, and then let it drop. _'Why doesn't he let anyone in?'_ I asked myself, and I then got an idea.

"Taranis?"

"Huh? Oh… what is it?"

"You want me to stay right?"

"I told you Rake-."

"I know, but either way, you'd want me to stay. I'll stay if you'll tell me a little about yourself." I bargained, watching his face for anything. He paled.

"A-about myself?" He repeated, and I nodded. He sat there, quiet for quite some time, until he nodded as well.

"Alright. I'll tell you a _little_ about myself." He agreed. I grinned at him, resisting the urge to hug him, I knew he hated it.

"You have yourself a deal!"

He led me outside, away from Southshore. I didn't understand why, but he did. We stopped at a small lake (It looked more like a puddle to me.), and he sat down. I sat down next to him, and Rake was on his other side. I watched him carefully, was he going to say anything? He looked upset.

"Where should I start?" He asked, I thought it was a rhetorical question. So, I just didn't say a word, and I kept watching him.

"Well…. When I was a kid I lived in a small vi-… city. It was really nice, and peaceful. But, when I was away gathering herbs, my family… my friends, they all were killed by a raid that was passing through. When I came back, I found them all dead. There was blood everywhere, and the... the houses were on fire." He whispered, looking at the small lake. "After that, I was on my own." Taranis shrugged weakly. I stared at him, was that why he didn't want me to go home? Was it because he would be alone again? I watched him carefully. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"My mom died." I told him, it was the only thing I could think of. "She was a guard."

It was quiet for awhile, and then I had an idea. I jumped up, and grabbed his arm, tugging him.

"'Member when you said you'd get me a pet? Can I get one _now?_" I asked, and he gave me an odd look. I tugged him again, and this time he got to his feet.

"_Why?_" He obviously didn't understand my logic. I had to admit that sometimes I hadn't understood my own, but it didn't matter.

"I wanna get a new friend, an' we shouldn't be all depressed 'bout things we can't change for too long!" I explained, and pulled him along. I wanted a special pet, a different one. Like Taranis had.

An hour later, I still hadn't found a good pet. We had been chased by cats, bears, and last, but not least, Yetis!! They finally stopped chasing when we got to a small camp near some mountains. I looked around, and there were only more Mountain Lions. Taranis sighed agitatedly at me.

"Just pick an animal, and let's go back to the Inn. It's really late." He ordered me, pointing at the Mountain Lions. I pouted, but did as I was told. I scanned the place a little bit, and saw a tail. It was almost normal, except it had _four stripes_ on it! Almost like a tigers' stripes, but not as thick, and not as close together. I moved closer to it, to get a better look. Its fur was a little different too, it was browner. Its eyes and nose were also darker than the others. It was different from the others, yet, unless you looked closely, it looked alike at the same time. I gasped, and pointed at the cat.

"'Ranis!! Can I get that one? Pretty please!!" I pleaded, jumping up and down. He glanced at the cat, and made a face.

"Feane, it's surrounded by other Mountain Lions. And didn't I tell you not to nickname me?" He frowned, and I crossed my arms.

"Fine, if you're not gonna help me; I'll do this on my own." I stomped my foot, and stormed off. I inched towards the cat slowly; I made sure it wouldn't get out of my sight. As soon as I got close enough, I placed down a trap, and waited for it to get close enough. As soon as it did, I started trying to tame it. It, however, brought some friends with it, and the cat I was taming didn't step in the trap. I was still trying, I wanted this pet, and I didn't care how long it took me. I heard Taranis curse behind me, and then saw Rake run passed me, and attacked one of the Mountain Lions, while Taranis handled the other one.

I soon had the pet tamed, and it wasn't happy with me. I didn't care though, I had a pet that was different, and Taranis helped me. I looked at him, and he was cleaning off his weapon, kneeling over the dead animal. I knew it wasn't the smartest thing, but I hugged him, knocking him down.

"Thank you, 'Ranis!!" I exclaimed, hugging him tighter. "You're my best friend!"

"F-Feane! I have to breathe!" He managed to get out, and I loosened my grip, but didn't completely let go.

"I can't believe I have a pet now!"

"At least you're back to normal." He commented dryly. I just grinned at him.

He started tugging at my arms, "Come on. Get up." He ordered, and started prying me off. I pouted but got up anyways.

"You're lucky I wasn't hurt by my sword." He stood up, and dusted himself off.

"Sorry." I apologized, looking at the ground. He sighed at me, picked up his sword and sheathed it.

When we got to the Inn, I couldn't go to sleep. Me and Taranis had the same room (again), and he was pretty angry because of it, I could tell. But I couldn't help it! I had a pet! A new friend!! The only bad thing was that my pet didn't like me at all. Taranis forced me to go to bed, but I couldn't go to sleep. A little passed mid-night, I was still awake, staring at the ceiling. I then heard Taranis. For a second I thought he was awake, but after awhile, I could tell he wasn't. He was talking in that weird language again. I got up, and moved over to him. I stood by his bed, looking at him. He was having a nightmare. His teeth were clenched, his hands were balled up in fists in a way that I could see blood, and he was starting to sweat. I was going to do something, but he calmed down after a little bit. And, I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn I heard him say my name. The tone I heard it in was weird, he sounded worried. _'M-maybe he likes me?'_ I thought to myself, and blushed at the thought. I doubted it was that, but I could dream. I slowly moved back to my own bed, and, after a while, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Taranis wasn't there. The bed was made, and the only one in the room was my new pet. I gasped, _'He… didn't leave again, right?'_ I hoped he didn't. I raced out of the room and down the stairs. My pet followed after me at her own slow pace. There, in the Tavern area, sat Taranis, with Rake right by his side. He looked over at me, and gave me an odd look.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow, but then continued. "You know you should get ready, I want to go as soon as possible."

I stared at him. I was happy he was still there, and waiting for me, but he sounded so cold. I nodded, and ran back up the stairs, leaving my cat with Taranis. It didn't take long for me to gather my things, and make my bed. I was back downstairs in about ten minutes. Taranis stood up when he saw me, and we both went outside of the Inn. It finally hit me.

"OH!" I exclaimed, "I forgot meat! 'Ranis, I have to go get some meat, I'll be right back!!" I saw he almost, yet again, fell over. I didn't have time to grin, or laugh. I couldn't let my new friend go hungry! I ran into a very small place, and bought _a lot_ of meat. I didn't know how much I needed, but I didn't want to run short. When I went to leave, a male elf was standing in the door, leaning against the frame.

"Hello there." He smiled at me.

I gave him a confused look, but I waved at him, "Hi…. What do you want?"

"Want?" He asked, "Why, nothing really. But, I would like to ask you something."

"Okay, what did you want to ask me?" I tried not to sound impatient. I knew Taranis was waiting for me.

"I was wondering why you hang out with that rude hunter over there." He nodded towards where Taranis was.

"He's not that bad. I mean, he's actually pretty nice when he wants to be." I explained. I couldn't understand why anyone would call him rude. The elf just laughed lightly.

"If you say so." He paused for a moment, "Say, would you be interested in joining my group? We need two more, and I'm sure you and your boyfriend would like to come."

"He's not my boyfriend." I tilted my head slightly. I couldn't understand this guy at all. "But it might be nice to join you. Where are you going?"

"We're going to go to Scarlet Monastery. We could use a few good hunters." He smiled at me, and I bit my bottom lip. "Well, I guess Taranis wouldn't mind."

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed, "Let's go tell your friend. By the way, I'm Cael."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Feane." I introduced myself, and we both went back to Taranis.

Taranis did _not_ look happy, when he saw Cael.

"Who is _this?_" He growled, glaring at Cael.

Cael bowed, "I am Cael. I spoke to the lovely Feane here just a moment ago. She agreed to go to Scarlet Monastery with me and my group. She said that you would most likely want to come with."

I blinked, why did he call _me_ lovely? It was obvious that Taranis didn't like that, because he growled again when he heard that.

"_Neither_ of us will going to that place. Come on Feane." Taranis spat out, grabbed my hand and began to walk away.

"Oh my. Feane, it seems that you haven't been treated fairly. Who is he to say where you can or cannot go?" Cael smoothly said, watching us as we were leaving. Taranis stopped as soon as he heard that.

"She doesn't want to go, right Feane?" Taranis glared directly at me. I looked from him, and then to Cael.

Cael smiled kindly to me, "You shouldn't force her to make a decision." He then got closer to me, and kissed my cheek. "See you later." He walked away, waving to me.

Taranis was trembling in rage.

"Come on, let's go." He pulled me along, with my pet and Rake following behind us.

Taranis kept on pulling me along for quite some time, until I forced him to stop.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked him. Why was he so angry?

"Do you know where Scarlet Monastery is? It's in the undead territory." He told me, and I bit my bottom lip.

"Do you _have_ a death wish, Feane? Yesterday, you ran into two other Mountain Lions _just_ to get that pet! Then today you want to go to the undead area, just to kill humans in a red uniform?!" He shouted at me, and I looked away.

"I-I didn't know. He was so nice and I couldn't say _no_." I explained. I didn't understand why he yelled at me.

"It's easy! It's too letters, Feane. N-O! If you don't want to do something, just say so!" He kept yelling. I looked away from him. Why did he ask me to stay, and then he's yelling at me for no real reason? I felt like crying again. I think he had noticed because he put his hand on my shoulder in a calmer manner. I brushed it off, and ran. I may have pitied him, but he kept pushing me away, or yelling, or ordering me to do stuff. I saw my old friends have something like this happen. They got beat up by the other person that yelled at them. Even though I liked him, I wasn't going to stay there, and be a punching bag.

While I was running, something tripped me. I fell on the ground, and skidded forward a little bit. I then was forced to my feet by something, and my arms were forced behind my back.

"_Where are you going little Night Elf?"_ A rough male voice asked, _"Why don't you stay a while?"_

Whatever it was, I could feel its bones poking into my back. I looked behind me, and gasped. It was an undead. I shivered, and looked away.

"Let her go!" I heard someone shout out. I hoped it was Taranis. But I couldn't tell.

I was shoved to the ground, face first for the second time that day. In a few moments a hand touched my arm, and sat me up. I turned around, thinking it was Taranis. But, it wasn't Taranis, it was Cael. My face fell a little bit, I had hoped so hard….

"Are you alright? What are you doing on your own?" He whispered to me.

"I'm okay. Me and Taranis had a fight, I guess. But it's no big deal." I put on a smile, trying to make him not look into it too much.

"You're not alright." He whispered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that Scarlet place." I tried to change the subject.

"The group disbanded." Was Cael's simple reply. Soon after that I heard a roar. My cat was running strait at me and stopped right next to me. I looked to where it came from; I could barely make out Taranis, but he was there. He turned to leave after he noticed I saw him.

"I… I think I'm going to go back to the Inn. Thank you for saving me, Cael." I smiled at him again, stood up, and walked away. I wasn't going home, but I knew that I didn't want to be around Taranis right now. My pet followed after me, and a glanced down at her. I needed to name her something. Only one name came to mind.

"Let's go back to the Inn, Araga." I spoke in a low voice, and we both headed to the Inn.

Author's Note - For those who are curious, I do _not_ plan on rewriting this. Also, no, there will _not_ be a lot of Horde running around. They will show up here and there, causing problems, as will the Alliance. I _love_ conflict, so you will be seeing that come up again and again.

Also, remember that this does have a lot of warcraft things in this, _but_ it still is a fanfic, and things have been taken away, or added, to make it more… realistic (The lvl thing, like a reviewer pointed out, was for a basic idea, so people could relate somehow), I suppose. So, if someone does die, they stay dead. Alliance can attack Alliance, Horde can fight the Horde. You should expect to see, not only a possible TrollxNightElf (or a Night Elf x Night Elf… You'll see in about two more chapters ), but _the good, the bad, and the ugly_ kind of things.

Now, I will stop ranting. You poor poor person. Did you actually read all that? Lol.

**Next Chapter preview!**

I entered our room, and closed the door behind me. Feane was on the bed, as I had thought. She ignored me completely. I walked over to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Feane. I'm sorry." I whispered, but she didn't respond. She wasn't asleep, her eyes were wide open. "Please? I won't yell at you anymore. I promise. I won't hurt you either. I know you're afraid of that."


	3. Betrayals and Alliances

Chapter Three Betrayals and Alliances

(Taranis' POV)

I growled to myself. I knew I should be happy that she wasn't around me. I knew I should be happy that she didn't get hurt. But it was that annoying Cael that saved her. I loathed him with every fiber of my being! He dared to kiss her in front of me?! I couldn't believe it! I kept on stomping. I shouldn't have gotten mad at her. She was too innocent to understand anything, but I did anyways. Why couldn't I have just ignored that Cael, and just explained to her about the Scarlets? I kicked a nearby tree, and ignored the pain shooting through my foot. I yelled, and she ran away. Then an undead tried to get her, and I would have been too late again. She would have been dead. But Cael saved her. I should thank him, but I wouldn't because I hated him so. He didn't deserve it. I sat down, holding my head in my hands. I knew I wasn't being fair to her or Rake. But there was nothing else I knew to do. I had to be violent when I was a child. The horde didn't have the things that the alliance did. I lived on my own, survived on my own, and I thought that was how it would end. But I was proved wrong when Feane saved me. I thought that she would have gone her own way, or wouldn't save me. But she saved me none the less.

I couldn't get close to her. It could kill her, or she would end up hating me because of what I truly am. I heard someone approach, and Rake began to growl. I raised my head, it was Cael. I glared at him.

"_You were told not to get too close to the alliance, troll."_ Cael glared back, staring me down.

"_You… You're a spy too??"_ I asked in Orcish, and I slowly stood up.

Cael let out a barking laugh, _"You thought you were the only one, Troll? Be happy that you didn't save her back there, or you would have died along with her."_

"_You were testing me?!"_

"_Yes and you barely passed. By the way, the jealousy thing was very funny."_ Cael grinned down at me, and then became serious. _"We're taking you out now. I'm impressed that you got someone that we can interrogate. I believe that one is from a family that is close to the Night Elf dealings. Speaking of which, we'll be taking you _and_ her to Orgrimmar. She may help in the long run."_

My eyes widened, and then I nodded, _"All right. I'll… go get her now."_

I knew I had no hope.

I entered our room, and closed the door behind me. Feane was on the bed, as I had thought. She ignored me completely. I walked over to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Feane. I'm sorry." I whispered, but she didn't respond. She wasn't asleep, her eyes were wide open. "Please? I won't yell at you anymore. I promise. I won't hurt you either. I know you're afraid of that." I couldn't believe that I was lying, but I had no choice.

That got her attention. She looked over at me confusedly. I handed her a cup, and she sat up, still looking at me. I looked away, as she took the cup. I knew what was in the cup. It was a sleeping potion. I wouldn't allow them to hurt her. She was asleep in minutes. Her pet growled at me, but I ignored it.

"Stay here." I ordered it, and picked Feane up. I refused to look at her, but I took her out. I had no choice. If I ran, they'd hunt Feane and me down, if the alliance found out I was a troll, they'd kill me, and if I took Feane to Orgrimmar…. There might be a chance to do something there, to help me and her. And so, we were on our way to Orgrimmar.

I watched her through the bars. I stayed in the darkness, hiding. Feane was slowly waking up, and I knew that it wasn't going to be fun. I watched her slowly push herself up off of the ground. She sat down, and I watched her facial expression change from confused to a frightened one.

"Wh-Where am I?!" She asked herself, panicking.

"You're in the Orgrimmar dungeon." I replied, and she jumped. She brightened when she saw me, and she crawled to the bars.

"Taranis!" She exclaimed, and I looked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, and I closed my eyes.

"Feane, remember when I told you my family was killed by a raid?" I paused for a moment.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" She sounded so confused.

"Everything. The raid that killed my family was from the alliance."

"Taranis, that doesn't make sense, why would the alliance kill your family?"

She still didn't understand. I drew in a sharp breath.

"Feane, my family was trolls. I am a troll. I was hired to be a spy." I glanced at her, and I saw her face fall.

"Tell me you're joking." She whispered, "Please?"

"You wanted to know why I hated you so much. Why I was so mean, right? It's because I'm a troll, and I _hate_ elves." I watched her fall back, and she hid her face.

"My sister told me to be careful around you." She whispered in an emotionless voice. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to hear or not. "She warned me. She said that you might be part troll. You healed too quickly."

I straitened, and turned to leave.

"Taranis, please take care of Araga." She requested, and I just nodded, walking out.

I walked to the enchanter with weird looks abound. I hadn't been able to get out of my Night Elf appearance, and it was upsetting me. I wanted to be a troll again, but 'GOOD' wouldn't allow me to. When I entered the hut, he nodded at me.

"_I've heard you're back."_ He glanced at me from where he was working. _"Why are you here?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm still a Night Elf! I haven't been able to change back." _I growled impatiently.

"_Well…."_

"'_Well' what?!"_

"_GOOD wasn't properly tested before we gave it to you. We were nearing our deadline, and there was no time. This may be a side effect."_

"_You mean to tell me I might be _stuck_ like this?!"_

"_Well, to be honest, yes."_

I cursed in common under my breath. It was a hard habit to break. I saw an undead enter from the corner of my eye, "Hey _'Ranis._ How are you?"

It was Cael! So it was an undead guy who Cael really was.

"What do you want, Cael?" I asked him coldly, glaring at him.

"I just heard the bad news. Too bad for you. You should have taken it easy on that GOOD stuff." Cael grinned, as if it was some kind of joke. "But don't fret, I come with gifts!"

He threw me a few Orbs of Deception.

"There, now you'll at least _look_ like a Troll here and there." Cael snickered. "Anyways, I think you aught to get away from here for awhile. I mean, after throwing your 'girlfriend' in the dungeon and all."

I glared at him, and turned on my heel. "Leave me alone, Cael, before I decide that I _like_ the alliance."

"I think you've already made that mistake!" He called at me, but I didn't say anything back. I kept on walking. I needed some time to think.

As soon as I could, I left Orgrimmar. I took Rake with me, and retrieved Araga. They had taken her after I had left, and I was going to do at least one thing that she asked of me. I would take care of Araga for her. As I walked around, I entered Razor Hill. I, once again got weird looks, but they had been alerted of my 'condition' before hand. I overheard some Orcs talking. And, to say the least, it shocked me.

"_You heard about that one Night Elf girl that was captured?"_

"_Yeah, what about her?"_

"_I heard that after they get what they want, they're going to kill her."_

"_That's what whose stupid ally's get!"_

I almost fell down. I thought that they would let her go, and she would be fine. Sure, she'd hate me, and might be a little scratched, but she would leave alive. But, no, they were going to kill her. I swallowed hard, and I then knew what I was going to do next. I began to walk at a fast pace. After awhile I put _Aspect of the Cheetah _on, and ran. I knew where I should be, and I was going to get there.

It took a long time, almost an entire day, but I got there. I arrived in Ashenvale, and there I stood in front of Feane's house. I gritted my teeth, and entered. I hoped they wouldn't kill me on sight. When I entered I saw the sisters of Feane's, and her father sitting around a table. They all looked stressed out. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I threw my quiver and bow on the ground, along with my sword. All of the Night Elves heads snapped up in an instant. All of them were surprised, except that of Aramune.

"YOU!" She shouted, and jumped over the table, and drew her daggers as quickly as she could. "It's your fault!"

I didn't do anything to defend myself. I knew it was true.

"If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have been taken prisoner! I warned her, I KNEW you were a troll! She wouldn't listen!" She shouted, glaring at me.

The others snapped out of their shock, and finally did something.

Latamora and Tygra went into fighting poses, while their father raised his hand to stop them.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a cold and hard voice.

"They're going to kill her."

"We know, we have to-"

"No, either way, they'll kill her." I told them, trying to not get upset about it.

"By your hand I bet!" Aramune growled. She looked like she was itching for a fight.

"No, I only took her because if I left with her, they would have killed us both. I thought that they would let her go after they got what they wanted." I lowered my head as I told them.

"Then why didn't you save her yourself?!"

"She probably hates me. She wouldn't listen if I tried."

Tygra relaxed, but stood up strait. I felt like a child in trouble yet again.

"Why are you doing this?"

"She doesn't deserve it." I answered, "I didn't treat her as well as I should have. I owe her that much. Can you please save her?"

"You're staying here." Tygra ordered me, "And we need a map of where she's at. Or a general idea at the very least."

I nodded, "Okay, give me something to write on. And you might need these." I hand them the Orbs of Deception that was given to me by Cael.

And within the hour, they knew where to go and how to get there. They planned to go the next night, and I would stay there. Afterwards they would ask Feane what they would do with me. I knew that I was going to go into a jail cell, but I deserved it, Feane didn't.

I watched them leave the next day. I hoped that they would get back soon. The only one that was with me now was their father. It wasn't very comfortable; I knew he probably hated me the most out of all of them.

"So, you're a troll." He began, but didn't say anything after.

"Yeah, I'm a troll."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why are you still in your Elf appearance?"

"I'm stuck. I can't change back. I used a supposedly better version of the Orb of Deception, and I never took it off. So, I can't even change back."

"You know, if this turns out right, you may be accepted into the Alliance."

"I doubt that they'd allow a spy into the Alliance. And I don't really want to."

"Why exactly is that?"

"The Alliance killed my family and friends."

After that, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"So… I guess that's why you were so tense when I first met you."

"Yeah." I paused for a moment, "If you don't mind _me_ asking, why did you called her an idiot?"

"Well, I figured that you thought that they were all a threat and an idiot wouldn't exactly be a threat to you."

"I don't know. I had to pry her away from quite a few animals on the way." I recalled, resisting the urge to laugh. Her father, on the other hand, laughed at that.

"Sounds like something she would pull." He tried to stop laughing, but it took awhile.

We talked about random things the rest of the night, until I heard Feane.

"Araga! It's so nice to see you again!!" I heard Feane squeal. I wanted to hide so badly. I didn't expect that I'd feel like that. I was about to hide, when Feane came in. She was standing in front of me. She looked angry. I gulped and shrank away.

"So you're a troll, and a spy?" She demanded, with her hands were on her hips.

"I'm not a spy anymore but… yeah." I looked away; I couldn't stand to look at her.

"And you helped me?" She demanded again.

"Well, yeah, kinda." I stuttered.

"Do you hate me?"

"Not really…."

"Uh-huh." Was all I heard from her. She was quiet for a minute or so, and then she hugged me! Yet again, I fell down.

"I knew you weren't a bad guy." I heard from her, and the next thing I knew, she was asleep. I looked around hopelessly.

Feane's father scratched the back of his head, "Well, welcome to the family."

"Good night!" Tygra said, as she walked away. Aramune waved at me, and walked away. Latamora bowed, and followed them. Her father grinned, and waved.

"See you in the morning." He then left as well

"But… What am I gonna do?" I called out. I looked down at Feane, and I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. I picked her up, and went to find her room. It took awhile, but I found it. I put her down, but noticed she wouldn't let go.

"Feane, could you let go?" I whispered to her, but she didn't do _anything_. "I need to breathe." I added. That did it, her grip loosened and I was able to lay her down. She started whining, so I handed her a nearby animal toy stuffy. It, again, worked. She hugged the toy, and turned over, muttering something under her breath. I found myself a place to sleep on the floor, and quickly fell asleep.

"'Ranis! Wake up!" a disembodied voice told me. I turned away from it, and put my arms over my head. I heard the voice groan.

"Please 'Ranis?" The voice begged.

"Go 'way, I'm tired." I managed to get out. I felt someone lean over me, and I felt them staring right at me. I managed to crack one eye open, it was Feane. '_I should have guessed.'_ I thought, and yawned. She grinned at me.

"You're up!" She exclaimed a little too loudly for my taste. "It's kinda weird you not bein' up when I wake up. You usually are the first one to wake up."

I grunted, rolled over on my back, and yawned again.

"Can I get a few more hours?" I asked, putting an arm over my eyes. Feane unfortunately lifted my arm, and pouted at me.

"Come on! It's so boring! And I have to get you back _somehow!_" She pointed out, and I groaned. But I sat up anyways.

"Are you happy now?" I asked her agitatedly.

"Yep!" She chirped, but then she looked down in a sad way.

"What's the matter?" I was suddenly more alert than before.

"The Alliance has heard about you. They want you to go to a trial." She told me in a sad voice.

"Well, that's better than what _I_ thought. I thought they'd just throw me in a jail cell, and I'd rot there 'till I died." I explained. I thought it was fair, but Feane was still upset.

"But what if they get you hanged, or they _do_ throw you in a jail, or-" I cut Feane off before she got too upset over it.

"Don't worry about it. I brought it on myself." I told her, stifling another yawn.

"But, if you hadn't of gotten the job, I wouldn't have met you!" She crossed her arms, and pouted again.

"You realize that would have been _good_ for you?" I asked her dryly, but she shook her head again.

I sighed, "When is this trial?"

"'Bout three days."

"The Alliance seems to like putting things off." I muttered to myself. It was then when I realized that Feane was right over me. I was still on my side, facing the wall, while she was leaning over me, staring.

"Feane… What are you doing?" I asked, giving her an odd look. She tilted her head slightly, and noticed where she was.

"I was trying to wake you up!" She defended herself.

I sat up, and ruffled her hair, "Sure you were."

She just stuck her tongue out at me.

The next few days passed by so fast, I was surprised that I had to go to the trial already. That day was a quiet one. None of us said a thing as we went to Darnassus. We rented mounts for the day to get to the large Night Elf city. It didn't take too long to get there, but the silence was eerie. When we got there, I received many glares, and obvious death threats. Rake helped out though, growling, and roaring at anyone who got too close. I arrived at the Trial on time, but it obviously wasn't good enough. I gritted my teeth. If it wasn't for the other races being here, I would have thought it were the Night Elves' faults. I resisted the temptation to glare back at them.

It took hours for them to reach a decision while I stood there waiting. They finally came to a conclusion.

"We have decided to allow you to live, Troll, as long as you tell us what we need to know. Along with what you told… _them_…. We expect you to be ready within an hour's time. You will, unfortunately, still have to train. You are, from now on, apart of the alliance." A human explained, glaring at me.

He probably didn't like the decision either. I glanced at Feane, and she seemed to have mixed feelings about it. I guess she settled to be happy about it. I, however, hated it. How _dare_ they say that I was alliance!! I just did something _nice_ and they take it as _'Oh, I'd _love_ to be alliance, care if I join?'_ I snorted, while crossing my arms. I guessed it was better than a noose around my neck. Just the thought of it gave me shivers.

Feane came to talk to me as soon as she could. She was being her normal smiling self, but I knew it was a fake smile. It was easy to tell, because of how emotional she always was.

"I'm happy that they're not gonna do anything too bad to you, Taranis!!" She exclaimed, grinning up at me.

"You realize that you'll have to travel alone now, right?" I asked her. She nodded sadly.

"Yeah, but Araga will be with me! I promise to stay on Kalimdor so you can find me if you need to."

"Just be careful, okay? Don't poke your eye out with an arrow or something like that."

"Well, if I did that, I could be the first half demon hunter!!" She grinned at me again. I didn't fully understand what she meant, and that's probably _why_ she was grinning. I smiled weakly at her, and told her goodbye. I was going to miss the annoying pain, but we'd meet up eventually.

_**(If you don't know, demon hunters take their eyes out ;)**_

**Authors note:** Well, that's done with. But, there is more to the story; I'm horrible with cliff hangers. I'm actually thinking about not updating at all. I have one reviewer (who I'm very grateful for.). It's hard to update for one reviewer, out of 145+ hits. I know if I was doing a whole bunch of things wrong, a lot of people would say something. People love to correct others. (Like I said, I love messing around with personalities. That and I think too much)

I hope you liked the chapter. With that preview, I bet you thought there would be a lot of romance. I'm a tricky little thing, lol. Here's the next chapters preview,_ if_ I do update. Next chapter, more characters will be there. Including a perverted… well, you'll see…. cough, cough

**Preview!**

I gasped inwardly; my mind and body didn't seem to want to cooperate. He had been telling the truth, and it scared me. What did he want with me? I didn't know anything about the alliance that he didn't know. Taranis didn't care for me anymore, so that was out. I doubt it was because of my family's influence.

"Come, we have much to plan for." He ordered, and I was forced to follow him. I should have stayed at the Feathermoon Stronghold.


	4. Confusion

**Chapter Four Confusion **

_**(Feane's POV now)**_

It's been months since I last saw Taranis. I had gotten a new pet, and I was one season higher than I had been. I met new people, made new friends (_That's what I was the most happiest about!!_), and I learned a lot. During that time, I avoided thinking about Taranis because it always made me sad. But, here and there I would think about him. I hoped he was okay. I was in Feralas when I really began to think about him. I wanted to see him again, but I knew I couldn't. I promised that I'd stay on Kalimdor, so he could find me if he wanted.

'_He would have found you already if he really wanted to."_ The dark little voice in the back of my mind told me, but I shook that thought off as soon as I could. He wouldn't forget about me completely, right? I hoped he didn't. My black wolf, Snarler, put his head on my lap, whining at me. He knew I was upset, and he didn't know why. I scratched him behind the ears. He was a lot more sensitive to me than Araga was. She was more detached, and a loner. But she was a great fighter, and a good friend. Snarler was just better to be around when I was upset. He knew how to cheer me up usually. One time he made me play tug-of-war with him, and he didn't realize how strong he really was. I had been dragged around for quite awhile before he let go. I gently pushed him out of my lap, and I stood up.

"Well, sitting around in Feathermoon won't do us any good, huh Snarler?" I asked him, and he howled in agreement. As soon as we could, we left on the boat. We headed out to kill Yetis nearby. It was kind of easy, but Snarler made it funny. He was a silly little wolf. He wasn't like the black wolves at Darkshire, so he didn't have the funny looking run.

Right after one fight Snarler, for some weird reason, ran off. I chased after him shouting for him to stay, or come back. He didn't listen. He found a lion that was nearby, and started barking at it. The poor lion didn't know what to do, he tried to growl back, but Snarler thought it was all game. He howled in excitement and jumped around the lion yelping with happiness. I quickly grabbed hold of Snarler, trying to pull him away. It didn't work too well.

"SIT! Heel! Down! Stay! STOP!" I shouted commands, hoping one would work eventually. Snarler didn't calm down until someone else came up to us. I didn't look up at them. They were probably really angry at me.

"I'm so sorry, Snarler didn't mean to do anything wrong. He's just really playful!" I defended, while Snarler howled again.

"Feane." The person began, "You really need to learn how to control your pet."

I recognized the voice! I glanced up, and saw that it was Taranis!! My face lit up, but fell when I heard him call for someone.

"Calypso! You coming?" I heard him call out. A human walked up to us, in a beautiful cloth robe. I could tell she was a mage. The way she carried herself in a manner that showed that she was very confident in her abilities.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. There was something that caught my eye. I had to investigate it!" She explained with a serene-looking smile. I wished I was more like she was; confident and serene. I had gotten better, but I still could use a lot of improvement. She looked down at me. I then was very aware of what I looked like compared to her. I was dirty, my mail was scratched and torn, and on the ground holding my wolf back. She hid a little smile behind her hand. I guess she wasn't trying to laugh at me to my face.

"Who is this Taranis?" She asked him, but she didn't take her eyes off of me.

"Oh. This is Feane. I traveled with her awhile ago." Taranis told Calypso. I hid my face, frowning to myself. He didn't say I was a friend, or anything else. I let go of Snarler, stood up, and dusted myself off, trying to not think of what he said. Calypso moved towards Taranis, putting her hand on his arm.

"That's nice. You didn't mention her before." She told him, still smiling.

I winced inwardly at that. It was mean. Taranis didn't say anything; he didn't shake her hand off and it bothered me.

"You there, girl! Can you show us to the nearest Inn? We wanted to find one before nightfall, but we've been having trouble." She told me, and I looked away. She didn't remember my name? I nodded weakly, and motioned them to follow me. Snarler whined from behind me, he knew what my problem was. Rake knew as well. I could tell. I ignored it though. I shouldn't be bothered. I should have known this would have happened. I lowered my head, closing my eyes. We mounted up, and got to the docks. The entire time, neither of them attempted to include me in their conversations. I tried a few times, but I was ignored. I halfheartedly wished that I hadn't met up with them. When the boat arrived, I moved away from them as soon as possible. I couldn't stand it. As soon as we docked, and got to the Inn, I slipped away. It wasn't hard at all. After all neither of them cared. I left my quiver and bow at the Inn, hoping that they wouldn't go and try to find me, if they say that there. They probably wouldn't notice. I needed to get away. I just wanted to do some things for people. I got an errand to kill the Naga, for some item that I needed to get from them. With that, I fetched Araga, and left. Snarler was with Rake, playing. Araga and I arrived quickly at where the Naga were, and we began to take them away one by one.

* * *

Snarler and Rake watched Taranis and Calypso. They knew what was going on, they weren't stupid. Snarler whined, but he got no attention. Rake gave him a look that said 'give up, it won't work.' Snarler was a stubborn little thing, he didn't know when to quit. He tried different things though. Howling, barking, and whining just didn't work at all. In the end, he started to growl. He was low to the ground, and his ears were pressed back on his head. He started barking and growling at them. He finally got attention from Calypso. Taranis left, he didn't like dogs very much. Calypso glared at Snarler, and attacked him with a fire blast.

* * *

"Silence mutt or you will be prepared for dinner!" She hissed at him, in a low voice. Snarler backed away, whining. Nothing really did work. Now he was hurt, and Feane wasn't there to help him.

When I finished my errand, I went back to the person, and gave them their stuff. I quickly headed over to the Inn.

'_Snarler is probably driving them crazy.'_ I thought to myself, and giggled at the image that came up. Speaking of him, he jumped on me as soon as I entered the Inn. He was whining, and looked very upset. I looked at his side, and noticed that the fur wasn't there at one spot. I took a closer look, and I could tell it had been a fire based attack. I frowned; I knew he couldn't have gotten attacked here, unless it was someone here. I could only come up with Calypso as the perpetrator. I stood up, and marched to Taranis and Calypso's room. They were sitting right next to each other when I went in. I didn't care what they were doing.

"You attacked Snarler!" I yelled at Calypso, pointing at her accusingly. Taranis stood up quickly to _defend_ her.

"She did no such thing!"

"Then tell me why Snarler's fur is gone, and why it's obvious that it was fire that caused it!"

"Maybe that dog ran into a fire! I'm telling you, she didn't do a thing!"

"Snarler _hates_ fire! And where would he run into fire here?! Night Elves normally don't _use_ fire in random places!" I countered, balling up my fists. Taranis glared at me, but I was unfazed.

"Never mind." I growled, and stood up strait. "I can't believe I wanted to see you again."

Taranis just stood there, looking at my confusedly.

"I wanted to see you so badly. And then, when you're here, you don't even notice me." I paused for a moment, "Taranis, I _never_ want to see you again." I turned on my heel, and left. He made no effort to stop me.

I packed as soon as I could. I left my pets with the Stable master, after they promised to send them to wherever I was headed. I stormed out on my own. I saw Taranis from the corner of my eye, but I ignored him. He ignored me the entire time; let's see how he liked it. I was lucky that the boat was there, so I didn't have to wait for it. When the boat docked again, I left and was walking on my own. At least I thought I was alone. After an hour, a hand shot out from behind me, and covered my mouth. Whoever it was, they pulled my arms back behind me. I began to kick, and struggle, but it didn't work. I lost consciousness without even knowing it.

* * *

I woke up in the Tauren's camp in Feralas. I was able to see outside of the small tent I was in, that's the only reason I knew. I remember passing this place, after I got Snarler. It scared me so badly, because of when I was in that cell. I hated it. I now was not tied up, or gagged. But I realized I was wearing something that I hadn't thought I was wearing before. It was a silver band placed on my head. It was almost tiara-like, but not quite. I slowly sat up, looking around. I felt different for some reason. It bothered me a little, but I ignored it. A familiar looking undead came stood about ten feet away from me. It was **him**! It was Cael, I knew only because Cael had bothered me, taunting me a little after Taranis talked to me; when I was in the cage.

"Stop, Feane." Was all that he told me, with a confident smirk on his face. I stopped right after he said it. I was frozen stiff.

"Well, that's good to know. I'm glad we were able to get our hands on some of that Gnomish engineering equipment. I hope you don't mind. We heard your little fight with the traitor, so we figured we'd put this to good use." He explained, "If you're wondering, from now on you now have no free will of your own. You have to have permission to do anything, even speak. You will do as I say, willing or unwillingly. The only thing you can control is your mind. I hope you like that small extravagance. Interesting that this was supposed to be used _against_ the horde, isn't it?"

I gasped inwardly; my mind and body didn't seem to want to cooperate. He had been telling the truth, and it scared me. What did he want with me? I didn't know anything about the alliance that he didn't know. Taranis didn't care for me anymore, so that was out. I doubt it was because of my family's influence.

"Come, we have much to plan for." He ordered, and I was forced to follow him. I should have stayed at the Feathermoon Stronghold.

Their plan was to use me against Taranis, make me fight him, and then they would capture him. They wanted to know, like the alliance had, what he told the other side. After this, they would kill him. If I was a 'good girl' they might let me live, and allow me to go back home. I wasn't worried about myself; I was worried about Taranis (as much as I hated to admit it).

We went to find Taranis as soon as possible. I was to go in first. I couldn't believe it, I felt like such a back stabber, but I couldn't do anything about it. We found Taranis on the island which only housed the Naga.

I stood about twenty feet away from him and Rake. I hadn't been ordered to attack yet. He looked angry, but relieved. I wished he hadn't.

'_Please leave Taranis, run away!'_ I mentally pleaded with him. I knew it was no use, not even my facial expression changed.

"Where have you been, Feane?!" He demanded, and waited for me to answer. He got angrier when I hadn't.

"Answer me, Feane! What's the matter with you?" He yelled. However, Rake knew exactly what was going on with me. I don't know how, but he did. He started growling at me, lowering himself to be closer to the ground.

Cael appeared from behind Taranis.

"Hello traitor. I see you've found dear Feane." He smoothly said, smirking sinisterly to himself.

"What are you doing here?!" Taranis growled, as he whirled around to face Cael. Cael only pointed at Taranis, still smirking.

"Feane, attack him."

As he said this, I involuntarily rushed at Taranis with my dagger and axe in hand. I barely missed hitting him. He reacted very quickly, for which I was very grateful for. My attacks didn't stop. I kept on attacking while he was backing away with a confused look on his face.

"Feane! What's wrong with you?!" Taranis demanded when he was able to get over his shock.

Cael started laughing. I inwardly wished that I could stop attacking, but I knew I couldn't. But something happened that was just as good. I was attacked from the side with a frost bolt. It slowed me down, but didn't do much. From the corner of my eye, I saw Calypso. I was so happy that she was there. Maybe she would be able to stop me! She ran up to me as fast as she could, and used frost nova.

I began to hack away at the ice, hitting my legs in the process. I could feel the pain shooting up from my leg. But I couldn't scream out in pain, or make myself stop. I saw Taranis was just staring at me, he knew something was wrong. Calypso looked confused, even though she didn't know me very well; she knew that I wouldn't ever act like _this_. By the time I was free, my legs were bleeding. It still didn't stop me, I ran towards them, attacking mainly Taranis, but holding Calypso at bay. I only wished that they would stop being so easy on me. I wanted them to make it all stop!

By the time they really did start to fight back, it was too late. An undead rogue came up from behind Calypso and knocked her out. I hit Taranis a little _too_ hard, and he hit the ground just as hard causing him to loose consciousness. I wasn't able to stop myself from trying to attack him again. I almost did when Cael ordered me to stop. That had been the only nice thing he had ever done. I watched as they gathered everyone up. I inwardly wondered where Rake went to. I hope he could do something to help.

We hauled them back to the small village, tied them up, and put them in a hut. I was ordered to stay there, and be there when they woke up. No one bothered with my legs, or told me to bandage them. So, as I waited, I hoped that I wouldn't pass out. Calypso was the first to wake up. After all, she wasn't the one I had been attacking. She kept glaring at me, while my face remained like stone. I couldn't look away, even though I wanted to. I wanted to let them go, and help them. But I couldn't do that either. It seemed that whenever I was around Taranis, I began to question myself. Of course the first time had been his fault (and mine), but now, it was Cael's fault.

"What's the matter with you?!" Calypso shouted at me, still glaring full force. I remained silent. Taranis began to wake, and when he did, he wouldn't look at me. I wasn't sure which look I hated the most; the glaring, accusing one or one that wouldn't even look my way. Why wasn't he yelling at me, or glaring? I would have thought that was what he would do. After all, he used to do that kind of thing months ago, when we were traveling together.

That was when Cael decided to enter. He leaned on my shoulder, glancing from Calypso to Taranis and back again.

"Looks like you two are up. Do you like what I did to Feane? I must say, it's an improvement. She talks a little too much, don't you agree Taranis?" Cael told them, and Taranis looked over at him, glaring. Cael kept on going, "And, I can see why _you'd_ like her. She's cute when she's quiet…. Speaking of which; I've heard that you talked a little _too_ much to the alliance."

Taranis was shaking, I wasn't sure why.

"Would you like to tell us what exactly you told the alliance?" Cael waited for a moment, and frowned, "I thought as much."

"What did you do to her?" Taranis asked, as if I wasn't here.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Cael countered with another question.

"I mean, you told us that you did something to Feane! How did you get her to attack us on her own?! She would never-"

"'She would never' what? Betray _you_, the one that did the exact same thing to her? She told us she didn't want to see you again, _ever, _but we figured one more meeting was in order."

"She's not like me!" Was all he could yell back. He couldn't make a comeback about the part where I didn't want to see him again. I had said that to his face, after I left. Why couldn't he realize a rogue had been around?

"Is that all you can say? It's _obvious_ that she isn't _like you_, now, isn't it?" Cael grinned.

"But you did something to her! You said so!" Taranis didn't bother to answer Cael's questions.

Cael sighed, I guessed he realized that he wouldn't get anymore fun, "Do you see that pretty head band of hers? Cute isn't it? It controls her. If I tell her to jump, she'll jump as soon as I say it. If I tell her to kill you, well, you get the idea. She realizes what's going on however."

Taranis became very angry; it showed in his posture, breathing, and facial expression.

"Feane," Cael began, not looking at me, "clean yourself up. I'm getting tired of that smell."  
**(Blood, not B.O. lol)**

I involuntarily walked away, swaying as I went. **Not** on purpose. As I left, I heard Taranis start yelling in what I guessed was Orcish. As I went, the horde threw things at me, knowing I couldn't do anything. They laughed, and yelled at me. I couldn't understand them, but it hurt all the same. I walked to the nearest source of water, and began to wash off. While I was doing this, a hand covered my mouth, and pulled me away.

"Is this her?" A deep voice asked.

"Yep, that's her alright." A familiar voice put in. After trying to remember who it was, it finally hit me! It was a human paladin I met awhile ago, who helped me. She told me to call her "Painful Death", or just "Painful." The deeper voice I didn't know.

"Where have you been Feane?!" Painful demanded, but I didn't respond. I should have known she wouldn't know what was going on, she was an alchemist, not an engineer. How was I going to get help -?

Suddenly the headband was taken off of my head. I jerkily looked around when I could, and found a silver haired, and silver skinned Night Elf. I remembered him; I was supposed to call him "Wild Saber." I was relieved to see him there, he was a Gnomish Engineer. Behind them stood another familiar person, Kramor; he helped me one time when me and Painful were in a jam.

"Feane?" Painful asked again, and I shook my head to get my thoughts clearer.

"Painful! I have a big problem! That head band that was on my head was a…." I paused and looked at Wild Saber. He rolled his eyes at me, and sighed.

"It's a mind control spin off I think." He explained. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Whatever that means… Anyways, this mean undead guy controlled me, and then he made me hurt 'Ranis, and his new friend, and now they're stuck in the city!!!" I quickly told them, I almost sounding like my words ran together.

Wild Saber was the first to understand me. Poor Painful and Kramor didn't know what to think!! It took them awhile to understand me, and when they did we formed a plan.

I walked back into the city with a blank expression, and the headband in place. I was to attack Cael, while Araga, prowling behind me, helped. It turned out that Araga got Painful's help, while Snarler ran into Wild Saber.

I made it back like how I left, people throwing things at me. I stood right outside the tent, waiting for Cael to tell me to come in.

"Feane… get in here and sit down." He told me in a tired tone. I did as he ordered, watching Araga out of the corner of my eye.

"Feane, me and your friends have been talking. I believe that we should put them out of their misery. Why don't you take out the human first." Cael ordered, and I stood up slowly. This wasn't apart of the plan. I slowly made my way over, and stood in front of Calypso.

"Araga attack Cael." I whispered, going for my weapons.

"What did you say?!" Cael jumped up to his feet. I didn't answer, I ran behind both Calypso and Taranis, and got them loose. Cael was about to yell, when we all heard a lot of noise outside. We ran out to see my friends fighting. Painful and Kramor were dealing with the guards, while Wild Saber made even more confusion by having a mechanical dragon out.

While we all (along with Araga) were watching this happen, I think Cael ran away.

Calypso ran off to assist the others. I was about to follow her but I looked back to Taranis. He was standing there, eyes wide, with a panicked look on his face. He almost looked like a confused child. I finally realized what his problem was. Something like this happened to his village. I looked around, and saw fire. It was spreading quickly. I heard screams as well. Even though they threw things at me, and killed others, what right had we to kill them? I shook myself, grabbed Taranis' arm, and dragged him away. He didn't protest, he just looked back in shock. I had to get him away.

"You guys! Let's go, we shouldn't kill any one!" I yelled at them, as soon as I got out of the small town. They all made faces at me (especially Wild Saber, he really loved to fight.) but did what I had asked. I was glad that they had.

The ride back to Feathermoon was a long one. We had to walk because Taranis still hadn't snapped out of it. He wasn't really responsive at all, and he wouldn't listen to us. I had to walk with him, while Rake and Araga trailed behind us. I was really worried about him, he had never been like that before (except the time I slapped him, that is). But even then he had some emotion. Now it was like he was a shell. I looked over at Calypso. She didn't look too worried, she was chatting with Kramor and Painful about something.

We finally reached Feathermoon; I still didn't let Taranis out of my sight. I was afraid that he'd do something stupid, or he would run away.

I had to force him to sit down on a bench when we reached the Feathermoon Inn. I felt like getting up, and when I tried, Taranis held me down.

"Don't go." Was all he said. I blushed when he leaned against me. I think he fell asleep, but I wasn't sure. It was the first time he had done anything like that, so it kinda confused me.

I was able to get him to a bed, and lay him down there. But because he told me to stay (and I knew he _meant_ it.), I stayed with him. I watched him carefully as he slept. I was reminded when we were at the Rogue's area. He began to grit his teeth after a little bit, and he began to speak in another language again. It was obvious to me that he was having a nightmare. I bit my bottom lip, not knowing what to do. I knew that he needed sleep, or at least to relax. This nightmare of his wouldn't help him at all. I moved closer to him, and I knew that he didn't want to be alone. How was I to-?

That was when Calypso decided to make herself known. She had entered quietly, but talked loudly. It had made me jump.

"You should leave him be." She told me, with her arms crossed. I made a face at her.

"Why is that?!" I demanded, biting my bottom lip afterwards. I didn't mean to be so loud.

"Why? Well, he wouldn't be like _this_ if it wasn't for you." She explained, with a small knowing smile. I hadn't known what to say next.

"I know what he went through. I knew it as soon as I _met _him; unlike you. We ran into you on accident. He hadn't wanted to come here." She told me, circling me like a shark.

She didn't stop there, she kept on going.

"He _doesn't_ like you; he didn't even want to see you. Why do you think he stuck up for me, and not you?"

I looked away, and closed my eyes. It made sense, and I had been thinking the same thing.

"You should leave Kalimdor. Leave Taranis alone. It would probably be for the best. You're not even a decent hunter. Allowing yourself to get jumped on by a few undead."

I whimpered, and then ran out. I ignored the weird look from my friends. I grabbed all my things, and ran to the Hippogriff master. I saw Calypso watching me from the corner of my eye. I could tell she was smirking.

It was the only time I had willingly gotten onto a flying beast (alone, sadly) to get away. I was so upset that I didn't even realize how high I was flying. I flew to Theramore, and got onto a boat to Wetlands as soon as I could.

I went to the Hinterlands, and stayed there, doing tasks for people. I met a cool Draenei there too. He was nice. But that wasn't important. I made two new friends there. They both were guys, and they were _very _funny, but odd. One was a Night Elf **(Yeah, _another_ Elf)** priest, named 'Thanatos.' The other was a gnome warlock named 'Oisin.'

Thanatos was sweet, and really nice and quiet. Oisin on the other hand was a…. Well, he was a pervert. He made weird jokes all the time, I never really understood them. I asked Thanatos one time, and all he said was 'You don't want to know.'

We were going to go and kill some of the trolls, but I refused to go. Neither of them understood why.

"Feane, what's the matter?" Thanatos asked me, in a concerned voice.

"Yeah. You 'fraid that those freaks with tusks will be worse than _me?_" Oisin joked, grinning up at me.

I shrugged weakly.

"You remember when that one Night Elf was found to be a troll? I knew the person." I told them, looking at the ground.

"You're kidding." Was all Oisin would say.

"So, that other hunter, the one he kidnapped, was you?" Thanatos asked, and I nodded.

"But he's my friend now. At least, he was my friend. I don't think he likes me anymore." I explained. Thanatos sat next to me, and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I don't think. Oisin and I know that you are worth more than what you or he think." He comforted me, and Oisin rolled his eyes. I knew he was joking. I smiled brightly at them.

"You know…. I was just thinking about something. I think we saw you before." Oisin told me, with his arms crossed, looking thoughtful.

"Huh?" I tilted my head, confusedly.

"Oh yeah! You asked us about being maturity. I still don't understand why you asked." Thanatos recalled.

"Oh…. Taranis, the spy, said I was immature. I thought that I could get him to like me more if I showed him I could be mature." I explained.

"I still think maturity is overrated." Oisin muttered, with his arms crossed. Thanatos sighed, shaking his head.

"You're not immature, you just enjoy life. You're probably more mature than he is." He smiled again, and pulled me up. "Let's go, we'll forget about the trolls. I believe that we did need to get a picture of a turtle. Right Oisin?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez, it took you long enough." Oisin pouted, and we all left to find the turtle.

We got an interesting _picture_ of the turtle. Snarler was with us, and he decided to play tag. We got a lot of funny pictures. We had to give the pictures to some lady that lived near Darnassus. This time, I wasn't able to ride back to the place. Oisin and Thanatos both said it was time for me to get over my fear. But, because I was so afraid, Thanatos offered to allow me to ride with him. I happily accepted. I didn't want to be alone! I didn't know, however, _why_ he was blushing when he offered. I ignored it; he did get embarrassed over the silliest things. I clung to him, as we flew. He seemed to be _really _red by then. Eventually, I got used to it, but I was still afraid. He started talking to me, about weird things, and making small jokes here and there. When we landed in Wetlands, we got onto a boat to Darkshore, and I hoped that I wouldn't run into Calypso.

It took awhile a day or so to arrive, and reach Darnassus. It went by so quickly. When we arrived, we gave the lady her pictures, and then got a book in return. I watched her laugh when she saw the pictures. It made me smile. I loved making people happy. But I found something bad out; we were going to have to go to Tanaris. They didn't know why I didn't want to go there, but it didn't matter. We had to, and I didn't want to make a fuss. The worse part was that we were going to have to fly there. I supposed eventually I would get used to flying.

It took us a long time to reach Tanaris, and when we landed, I felt a million times worse. I just hoped that Taranis wasn't here, or Calypso. We walked into Gadgetzan, and I couldn't help but look around when we went in. He _was_ there!!! He had his back to me, talking to some Goblin. I just stopped walking, and stared at him.

'_Why is he here?!'_ Was all I could think before Thanatos pulled me along.

"Come on Feane, we need to get that book to the lady." Thanatos told me, and I saw Taranis' head snap up, and look around. I think he had seen me, because he looked upset.

Thanatos pulled me along for a bit, until I willingly caught up.

'_I'll just leave as soon as I can. I don't think Calypso would care much.'_ I thought to myself, feeling a little braver. We gave the lady her book, when Taranis appeared behind us.

"Feane! Where have you been?" Taranis shouted. He didn't look angry though.

All three of us, Oisin, Thanatos, and I, turned around. When I went to answer, Oisin cut in.

"Feane's been _everywhere_." He said with a perverted grin. I was confused, I didn't get it. Thanatos, on the other hand, understood what he meant. He quickly whacked Oisin upside the head.

"I apologize for Oisin's… behavior. Feane has been with us, on the other continent. Why do you ask?" Thanatos told him, in a polite tone.

Taranis totally ignored Oisin and Thanatos.

"I've been worried about you, you know! You just disappear one night, with no notice, or anything!" Taranis shouted again. I looked down.

"Calypso said you didn't want me around." I whispered, and then walked away.

"What? Why would she-." Taranis began, but was cut off by Thanatos.

"I am sorry, but this seems to be upsetting Feane. Perhaps you should talk to her later." He suggested, and pulled me along. Oisin started laughing when we were away from Taranis.

"Wow, Feane. Looks like there will be some relationship problems in your future." Oisin joked. Well, at least I thought he was joking. I sighed, and glanced back at Taranis. He looked upset, still. I looked away, and tried to ignore him as best as I could.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked quietly, hoping that we'd get out of there that day. But no such luck.

"It _is_ a tad too dark to go flying, if that's what you're wondering. Why don't we stay the night, and leave in the morning?" Thanatos suggested, and Oisin agreed. It was two against one, so I agreed hesitantly. Oisin was making weird jokes about everything he could see. Eventually, some female Goblin came up and slapped him. It wasn't the first one I've seen slap him. Actually, I think I remember seeing his succubus slap him once. I don't know why. Thanatos wouldn't tell me about that either. Anyways, after that we found the Inn, and paid to spend the night. We each paid for our own share. Thanatos tried to pay for my share, but I didn't let him. We all took a seat at the large table. Oisin was being his normal silly self (he was saying something about 'it's great to be short, there's a wonderful view!'), but Thanatos looked pretty upset. I rocked myself back and forth on the bench, watching him until the familiar human walked in. She was glaring at me out of the corner of her eye. She obviously wasn't happy about me being here. I didn't understand why she hated me. I looked away from her, and watched Oisin's Imp complain about everything. It was kinda funny to watch them argue. I watched the other Warlocks in the Inn grin. They could understand the Imp, because it spoke demonic as well. I couldn't understand, but they were acting silly all the same.

"Feane?" Thanatos spoke up, looking directly at me. "About this 'Taranis' guy. Are you sure you can trust him? I don't know what happened, but I know it wasn't good. If you need… my help to get rid of him, tell me."

I nodded, sighing to myself.

* * *

**Authors note**: Another one done. I'm glad I got some reviews (They helped a lot XD). I was wondering, who is your favorite and least favorite characters? I don't know why, but I love asking people that. I've also been thinking about putting pictures up, so everyone knows what (basically) the characters look like. I was bored, made the characters on WoW (as lvl 1s, of course), and took screen shots. 


	5. I am sorry but

Okay guys, I have myself a problem. I don't think many people like this story, not many reviews, and 600 page views (all the chapters combined), and I have no motivation to make more chapters. I do have a few ideas to run by you all, to see what you'd all like. Most have something to do with Warcraft.

1.) Tygramoon (Feane's older sister, if you remember) has been kidnaped! Taken to be experimented on in the Undercity. Will her captors take pity, and let her go free, or send her to her doom?

2.) Tyrgamoon and her sisters end up in an alternate dimention (Wheel of Time crossover). They have to find a way home soon, who knows what could happen!

3.) (Wheel of Time Crossover) Rand needs help, as do the Alliance. When the Stormwind Prince sends Rand a letter making a deal, will Rand except?

4.) (Multi-crossover with Warcraft) Michiko (my own character) has had enough of her 'friends' taking a liars side, and decides that _she_ would take out the villian herself! Using her strongest attack, Michiko hoped to destroy herself and the villian. It did not happen. She somehow ends up in the Warcraft universe, and is completely weak from the attack she used. She now is on a mission to get back home, whatever the cost!

5.) (crossover with Twilight) The Night Elf Sisters (Feane, Tygra, etc) find a place in America to 'fit' in. Forks, Washington (I think it's called that). They arrive to find that they're not the only ones that are not human. With vampires, and werewolves running around, it's hard to know what side to be on.

Tell me what you think. Also, because this can't be completely a Authors Announcement, I'll put something random right here... Read if you're bored lol

Michiko: ... You're making me sound suicidal!

Taranis: -.- You were.

Michiko: Shut it Troll-boy, before I take that tusk and-

Tyrgamoon: Stop it, right now! You two act like children

Feane: I thought I acted like a children?

Michiko: That's 'child', not 'children'

Taranis: Leave Feane alone!

Michiko: Go take your spyin' self some place else, hmmm?!

Feane: But Taranis is nice...

Taranis: Thanks

Feane: Sometimes TT

Taranis: HEY!

Michiko: Ha-ha Troll-boy.

Taranis: SHUT UP!

Michiko: Make me!

Taranis: I WILL!

Tygramoon: sighs Come Feane, let's go.

Feane: confused


End file.
